Crash
by dragonflysky
Summary: YGX/KH xover. He had crashed here four years ago. But they've finally found him. Now, he's needed once again. But what will his old friends say about the evil he harbors in his soul. Season 4 spoilers.
1. Prologue

Crash

By Dragonflysky

PROLOGUE

Ok, so this isn't the story that I originally planned on doing.� I had a huge plot bunny start in my head.� I had to start it.� I am starting writing again, now that I'm done with english.��

Ok, so�now�that�my little blurb is out of the way.� Let's�get on�with the story (well, the beginning of it that is).� NOTE: I do�now own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh GX in any way, shape, or form.��

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""��

"Are you almost done?" came a red-headed girls voice over the video link. The boy laughed. 

"Yeah, I'm almost done, I just want to scan a few more worlds." Over the link, the girl shook her head. 

"Hurry up, OK? You don't want to miss supper." The boy chuckled. His hands moved subconsciously over the controls of the ship, navigating it around all obstacles. 

"I'll be home soon Kai, bye," he said with a smile and a wave into the camera. 

"Bye," she said before the link went dead. 

"Unidentified world up ahead," came the electronic voice of the computer. A confused look crossed his face. 

"Well that's a first," he mumbled quietly. His hands pushed away at a few buttons. 

"Multiple dimensions too. That's really strange," he commented off hand. After a few quick scans, he marked it as clear and moved on. 

"Prince Jaden..." came a delighted, childish voice in his head. The boy froze, "Who are you? That's not my name." He turned his chair and scanned the cockpit. He ran a hand through his brown hair. 

"I really do need to go home," he mumbled, "I'm hearing voices." He nervously glanced at each corner in turn, but he saw nothing. He even got up and walked around a bit. Sitting down once again, he ran his hand through his spiked brown hair. He pushed a small red button by the screen the girl had been on. It briefly flashed white before switching to a picture of an old room. The face of an older man leaned into the screen. His blond hair peeked out of the goggles he had resting on his head.

"Well, if it isn't-" he started to say, but the boy cut him off. 

"I'm coming home," he said quickly. The face of the man changed from a smile to concern. 

"Are you OK there kid?" he asked. The boy sighed, but eventually nodded. 

"Yeah, just a bit of a scare, I'll be back within a couple hours," the boy said, looking directly into the screen. 

"See...Wait...Are...Breaking," came the mans voice chopped up over the link. 

"Wait, you're breaking up," said the boy, his voice going frantic. For some reason, he felt that if he lost this link, he wouldn't see anyone he knew for a very long time. That thought scared him even more, and his voice was in a full panic.

"See...Home..." came the man's choppy voice. 

"Wait, Cid! CID!" the boy yelled at the screen as it went dead, "DAMN IT!" He flopped back into his chair and banged his fist on the armrests. He had an unnatural sense of dread settling in his stomach. Frantically, he started pushing buttons.

"I need to warp out of here," he muttered repeatedly. The computer beeped as he input each calculation. Carefully, he pushed each button as he had been taught to do. But where was he going to go? The world he wanted to go to was too far for one warp, so he settled for the closer one.

"Maybe someone in Traverse Town could help me," he muttered as he punched in his choice of worlds. He had an intense look of determination on his face. "Activate." 

The ship beeped loudly, as if accepting the request of destination. Suddenly, it lurched and sent the boy flying into the back of the ship. "Ow," he complained loudly as he rubbed the back of his head. The room was dark. 

"No," he said quietly, "No, No! This can't be happening!" His voice was raising each word, and all the color had drained from his face. He didn't even know why he was so panicked. 

'Come on,' he thought trying to calm himself, 'Cid should have the coordinates of that last transmission, someone will come and find me.' Problem was, he wasn't sure if he actually believed it. Something was extremely wrong. Never had a ship of his ever just stopped like that. 

OK, maybe not totally stopped. The ship gave a sudden lurch, but not like the engine was starting up. 

"Oh no, now what?" he groaned, putting his face in his hands. He reluctantly moved to the window. If there was any color in his face before, there was none now. 

"Heartless," he stammered out. "Oh God, no!" he started frantically working the computer. Still, the room remained black. The ship lurched again as the enemies landed another hit. The chair groaned as it was pulled at from the bolts. He rushed back to the window. The left engine was completely gone, and the right engine was completely useless. The ship floated along in open space, slowly being destroyed. 

The boy glanced back at the attacking ships. A strange energy was pulsating in front of one of them. As it solidified, the shock on the boy's face turned to horror. Looking straight ahead he could see that unidentified world. 

"Reflaga!" he yelled, creating a dome around himself. The bright blue laser shot through the cockpit and pushed the glowing dome straight through the front window. Almost together, the ship and the dome hurtled to the small world that laid ahead. 

He could tell his energy was almost gone, the shield was starting to weaken and he could feel the heat created from entering the atmosphere. 'Just a little longer,' he thought desperately. He could see the ground approaching fast now. 

Time seemed to slow. The small dome smacked the ground and he bounced up. The wreckage of the ship passed below him and stayed smoldering on the ground. His body flew up and landed four feet from the flaming ship. 

He could vaguely make out a heartless ship up in the sky. In a panic, he focused the very last of his magic. 'I need to look different, I need to blend in,' his thoughts were fading and a blackness was swallowing him up. 

"No traces, target terminated," said an electronic voice above him, which he was only vaguely aware of. He heard someone scream and he knew no more.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" 

"Come on kid, answer!" yelled the old man into the computer screen. 

"What's wrong?" asked the red headed girl who had used the link earlier. She had a slight frown on her face. 

"The link," he replied in a panic typing away at the keys, "dead. I can't get a read." The girl shot up from her seat at the table and was next to the man almost instantly.

"What do you mean," she said, failing at keeping the panic out of her voice, "Where is he?" Her eyes frantically scanned the data flashing on the screen, trying desperately to understand it. 

"RIKU!" she yelled as loud as she could. Loud footsteps could be heard, and a white-haired teen appeared at the door. 

"What is it Kai?" he asked, slightly breathless. She didn't even turn her head from the computer. He could see her shaking slightly. "He's," she stuttered, "they can't-" She couldn't even finish her sentence. 

"What' s wrong Kai?" he asked again, with more urgency. 

"He's gone," she said so quietly, he had to strain to hear. 

"The ship is totally gone from the radar, and all my previous coordinates are gone. I can't find him," said the old man, typing furiously. Riku paled, and she sank to the floor. If he was lost among the worlds, they may never find him. 

"Oh Sora," said the girl softly, before she broke out and started to cry. 

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" 

The first thing he noticed is that he was no longer on the ground. No, what he was on was too soft to be the rocky earth. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Light flashed briefly before his eyes began to adjust. 

He was in a large bedroom. The walls were a cream color and one wall had a large window that overlooked a garden. He brought his arms to his side and tried to prop himself up. He immediately regretted this. He felt as though someone had stuck thousands of needles in his arms simultaneously. He groaned in pain.

"Oh, your up!" exclaimed a soft, musical voice. A middle aged woman stood in the doorway. Her auburn hair was tied back loosely and a few strands fell in her face. The shock on her face quickly faded to a warm smile. 

"You've been out for weeks," she continued, walking over to the bed. She moved with an unnatural grace, despite the fact that she was carrying a tray in her hands. Carefully, she unloaded a bowl of water and clean bandages onto the bedside table and placed the tray to the side on a separate table. She carefully started unwrapping his left arm. He winced in pain as the bandages were peeled away to reveal raw pink skin. The woman must have seen his eyes widen in shock. 

"I don't know what you could have possibly done to cause such severe burns all over your body," she said disapprovingly. Gently, she took a small towel and applied warm water to the wounds. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. So he tried to divert his attention with something else. 

He noticed that he was laying in a king sized, four poster, bed. In the room, there was also a desk, TV,�wardrobe, and a mirror hanging on the far wall. The bed frame, wardrobe, desk, and the trimming on the mirror were all a dark cherry wood. 

She had finished with his arm and carefully went to pull back the sheets. Bandages covered most of his chest and his legs were both wrapped from the knee down. 

"I don't know exactly what you are," she said softly, startling him from his observations, "but I suppose arriving in a comet could have --no, should have-- been much worse." He stiffened. She seemingly ignored him and continued her work. As she worked, she started humming softly. He glanced at her carefully. 

She seemed to be about forty. Her hands moved skillfully, removing each bandage with the utmost care. The strangely auburn hair fell just below her shoulder blades, and she had a look of peace on her face as she worked. He watched as she took the rag and dipped it into the silver bowl of water.

He opened his mouth to say something, but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. A week sort of coughing came out of his mouth instead. She paused and turned toward him. 

"You must be thirsty," she said, walking to the other side of the bed. She grasped a large pitcher of water and poured some into a small glass. Pouring a few small drops in his mouth, he unstuck his tongue. With a look of triumph, she poured a little more water into his mouth. He gratefully swallowed the cool liquid. She smiled again before setting the glass down. 

"Thank you," he managed, in a hoarse voice. She nodded her head and moved to his last arm. 

"Karin Yuki," she said, as she finished the last bandage. 

He hesitated, "Jaden, my name is Jaden."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there you go.� I have chapter one almost done so I should be posting it soon.� R&R.� Flame if you like, I really don't care.� No reviews, no update.� Simple.� Well, hope you liked it.� 

Dragonflysky


	2. Chapter 1

Crash 

Chapter 1

By Dragonflysky

Ok, so here is chapter one. Yes, it probably isn't the best. No, this story isn't Yaoi, sorry. Yes, he has a split personality. No, nothing really exciting happens, just more explainations. So, now that I've got that cleared up, on with the story! NOTE: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh GX. Well, enjoy 

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" 

He stared out over the open ocean from the shores of Duel Academy. The water was crashing against the cliff below him, weaving in and out between the sharp rocks. 

'Four years,' he thought, as he put his hand on his deck. 

"" "" FLASHBACK "" ""

"_You're telling me that you've never heard of duel monsters!" exclaimed Lulu for the hundredth time. He sighed and shook his head again. Lulu was one of many people who worked for Karin. She was a maid. _

"_Oh my gosh! What planet are you from?" she continued enthusiastically. He rolled his eyes at the irony. She hurried over to the table and plucked up the remote. He still hadn't sat up. The burns on his back were still too tender, and his arms had only recently begun to heal. Lulu carefully cupped her arms around the lower part of his back that hadn't been burnt. _

"_What are you doing?" he asked, automatically bringing his hands to his sides to help support himself. His voice had come back quickly after he had woken up, and nearly all roughness was gone. Suprisingly, the pain was bearable as he put pressure on his arms. Very slowly, he sat up for the first time in three weeks. _

"_There," she said satisfied, "much better." He got his first good look at the room he was in, but his sole attention was focused on the mirror that sat on the wall directly opposite his bed. He could feel his mouth open, and the boy in the mirror had a similar expression. The boy was heavily bandaged as well. He had brown hair, with a lighter reddish orange patch on the top. He blinked, and the other boy blinked his deep chocolate eyes at the same time. _

_'That's me!' he thought in shock. But before he had time to dwell on it, Lulu came racing back in the room with an armful of pillows. She gently set the pillows up as a backrest before turning on the TV. Reluctantly, under the glare of Lulu, he turned his attention from the mirror to the TV. He didn't really quite catch the names, but he was absolutely fascinated. Never, in all the places he had ever found anything as interesting as this. _

"_I was totally right, wasn't I?" she said, her voice filled with excitement. "I am so going to go buy you some booster packs." Before he could protest she was out the door. _

"_Lulu!" he attempted to call after her, but she didn't come back. He sighed and went back to watching the duel that was playing on the screen. _

"" "" _END FLASHBACK "" ""_

Lulu had returned shortly after with packs upon packs of cards. He had gone through each one carefully, and had finally assembled the deck that he had ended up starting duel academy with.

He smiled, remembering that he was such a natural at the game. He played at least one game with all of Karin's hired help. But Lulu was his constant opponent. He almost laughed when he remembered how intense she was when she dueled, though she almost always lost. A small smile worked it's way upon his lips. 

"It's been so long since you smiled Jaden," came a voice from behind him. Jaden kept staring out at the water. His friends didn't know about her, none of them did. 

"I haven't had much to smile about, have I, Yubel?" he responded quietly. Yubel sat quietly next to him, letting her feet hang off the edge of the cliff. He had said that he would do anything for his friends, even if he would be called a devil. With Yubel in his soul, that's exactly what he would be, to his friends anyway. He had never actually tested this theory though. 

"You're lucky you landed in this world, your birth world," she said softly, interrupting his thoughts. It was a conversation that they had talked about before. Jaden just sighed. 

"My first birth world," he corrected. She glared at him. They both knew that he remembered everything, from both of his lives. He even had the memories of the Castle of Oblivion back. 

"You always say that," she said, not bothering to take it any further. He stared up at the stars.

"Which one is home?" he asked, for probably the thousandth time since he arrived. But just like usual, each star twinkled identically. He remembered the first time he accepted he wasn't going home.

"" "" FLASHBACK "" ""

"_Jaden," said Karin softly, "I don't think they're coming to get you." Jaden stared up at the stars, scanning each one as closely as he could. His optimism had finally fallen, and he sighed in defeat. While Karin didn't know much, she knew that he was hoping someone would come and get him. It had been months, yet no one had come. He clenched his hands around the cards that he had become so close to, that he could almost see their spirits as he dueled with them. _

"_I know," he finally admitted reluctantly. This was the first time he had finally agreed with her. _

"_You know how much I've always wanted a child," she started hesitantly. Jaden turned his head her way and nodded with a confused look on his face. She was looking down at her feet, almost as if she was hiding her face._

"_Jaden," she started again, "I can understand if you don't want to..." Jaden's now brown eyes widened in realization. He looked back up at the stars. He had weighed his options before. _

_Summoning the keyblade would definitely have gathered a large amount of heartless, which might have brought someone that could get him back to Hollow Bastion. But if they didn't come, he would have doomed a whole world for no reason. He had tried to use magic to send a message, but he had almost none left. Not nearly enough to send a message through space, between the worlds. _

"_I would like that," he said finally. His voice was so soft, Karin almost doubted she had actually heard it. She didn't say anything, so he looked over at her. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She walked over and gave him a gentle hug._

"_Karin?" came a voice from inside the house. An older man walked through the back door. He almost immediately spotted Karin holding a young man. _

"_Who are you?" he asked, clearly confused. Karin opened her mouth, but hesitated. _

"_My name is Jaden," Jaden replied, "Jaden Yuki."_

"" "" _END FLASHBACK "" ""_

Karin told him that it had been a friend of hers from High School, but he had never come back. Jaden didn't know if that was because of him, or not. Karin didn't mind much, so he didn't dwell on it. 

"Your magic is back at full strength I see," commented Yubel innocently. Jaden knew the underlying question beneath it. 'Now that you can leave, will you?'

"Yeah, I know" he replied softly. She stared at him with an intense look on her face. 

"Yubel, I made this mess, I'll fix it," he said angrily. She just turned toward the ocean. Quickly, he stood up. 

"Are there any boats out there?" he asked tensely. 

"One, a few miles out," she responed confused. A coy grin found its way on his face. He could feel the previously dormant magic running through his body. 

"Perfect." He stood on the edge of the cliff, his hair blowing softly in the wind. Yubel got up slowly, eying him carefully. 

"Jaden," she was moving as if anything could put him off the edge, "what are you doing?" He turned around to face her. His face had softened and the carefully placed mask had fallen away. He almost looked like he did before. He gave her a smile, and jumped off the cliff. 

"JADEN!" she yelled, desperately grasping the open air where he had once been. He was hurtling to the sharp rocks below. 

'Just believe and you can do it.' came a memory in his head. He smiled as he felt the wind whip his hair. He knew he could do it, just like before. He could feel himself slowing slightly. Angling his body, Jaden used his foot to push off the rock. Like a rocket, he shot straight back up in the air. 

"Jaden," Yubel was staring at him wide-eyed. But suddenly, her face contorted in fury.

"Don't you ever do something idiotic like that again!" she yelled in his face. He laughed lightly, completely ignoring her demand. Soaring out over the open sea, she faded from view and receded to only being in Jaden's soul. 

'I guess you can fly anywhere,' he thought as he soared up in the clouds. His hand brushed against the top until it was dripping with moisture. He grinned and dove down at the water. Using gravity, he shot down as fast as he could. His hand dragged in the water as he leveled out. Ocean spray misted his face and he smiled at the feeling. 

"Kuri," said Winged Kuriboh appearing next to him. 

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been this cheerful in a while," he said with a slight frown. Kuriboh smiled and flew around Jaden's head. Laughing, they flew side by side. The water was smooth and the moon showed brightly above. His heart was lighter then it had been in a long time. Serenely, he hovered face up about six feet above the water. Kuriboh rested on his chest as he stared at the full moon. 

"Kuriboh, what do you think I should do?" asked Jaden in a curious tone. Winged Kuriboh simply blinked. He sighed. 

"Yeah, I don't really know either," he said in a defeated tone. The lightness was fading and the weight of his choices was pressing in. 

"Kuri!" said Kuriboh suddenly, shooting off. Jaden stared after him blankly before coming to his senses. 

"Kuriboh!" he called after his friend, racing after him. Kuriboh didn't even look back as he flew determinedly out further. 

"You'll get lost out here," called Jaden, in hopes to get him back. Kuriboh slowed for a second before shooting off again at full speed. Jaden sighed in frustration before putting all his power behind one burst of speed to catch up. Concentrating, he shot forward. Flying over Kuriboh, he ended up a good fifteen feet in front of him. 

"Kuriboh, where do you think you're going?" he reprimanded. Kuriboh slowed to a stop in front of him, but said nothing. 

"Kuriboh?" asked Jaden frustrated. Kuriboh recoiled slightly. On seeing this, Jaden softened his gaze and sighed. 

"Why did you go off so fast?" he asked softly. Kuriboh moved to the side slightly, and glanced around him. 

"Kuri," Kuriboh replied with a slightly ashamed look. 

"You thought you heard something?" Jaden raised his eyebrow. Kuriboh nodded. 

"Jaden?" came a questioning voice behind him. He instantly went ridgid and turned around. 

"Jesse!" he exlaimed surprised, before falling out of the sky 

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there is chapter one! Believe it or not, I do know what I want to happen next. So anyway, R&R. Hope it wasn't so bad. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Well, bye!

Dragonflysky 


	3. Chapter 2

Crash

Chapter 2

By, Dragonflysky

Well, here we are again. New chapter (Yay me!) I must admit, I haven't written a story this fast since...never. Oh well, I don't hear anyone complaining. So, now we finally meet the GX gang. (Or most of it...) Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh Gx, blah blah. Now that all the little technical stuff is out of the way, enjoy!

" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""YGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "

The icy water stung as he plunged below. He desperately flailed around, trying to find the surface. His lungs screamed in protest from the breath he never took before he went under.

'Jaden!' came Yubel's voice from within his consciousness, and she could do nothing but wait. Black swam at the edges of his vision and he could imagine Winged Kuriboh floating anxiously above him, waiting for him to surface. His arms felt impossibly heavy and he stopped kicking his legs. He seemed to have trouble moving his one leg anyway.

'Nearly killed by countless evil doers, finally terminated by water,' he thought sardonically. As he sucked in a breath of water, the screaming pain in his lungs reduced to a dull ache. All the light around him was almost gone. He was vaugely aware of something grabbing the collar of his jacket, and then everything was black.

"" "" "" "" ""YGX"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Jesse vaulted Jaden over the edge of the boat.

"Thanks Emerald Turtle," he said briefly to the creature floating in the water. Winged Kuriboh floated over and sat in the boat. Jaden laid still, not breathing.

"Jaden," Jesse called out to him as he tried to get the water out of his lungs. Rolling him on his side, Jesse glanced over at the other end of the boat. A small kit labeled 'Emergency' sat in the farthest corner. Frantically, Jesse ran over and grabbed the kit. After nearly breaking the latch, he pulled out a CPR mask.

'Crap, how do I use this thing?' he thought in a panic. But as he rummaged through the kit, a sharp cough stopped him cold. Jaden was coughing violently and an almost impossible amount of water was pouring out of his mouth. Kuriboh floated just above his head, staring at him sadly.

"Jaden!" Jesse abandoned the mask and slid across the small space to his side. Jaden didn't respond but continued to spout water. After what seemed like forever, the coughs became fewer and farther apart. His lips were blue, but his chest moved up and down in a choppy rhythm.

'Hold on Jay,' thought Jesse and he slammed the accelerator down and sped toward the island.

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""YGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Jaden!" called Syrus as he ran to the Slifer dorms.

"Sarge!" yelled Hassleberry trailing behind him, much to his displeasure. Syrus turned abruptly and stopped.

"Quit following me! I'm going to find Jaden," Syrus was fuming slightly. Hassleberry looked insulted.

"Syrus! Hassleberry!" called a feminine voice before he could protest. Syrus peered around Hassleberry and smiled.

"Hey Alexis!" he waved happily. But Alexis was frowning. She looked like she was worn from running.

"Ms. Fontaine...unconscious...Jaden," she panted when she reached them. She rested her hands on her knees as she tried to get her breath back. Both boys blinked.

"Care to repeat that Alexis?" asked Hassleberry. She took another moment to gather herself.

"I heard Ms. Fontaine say that Jaden is unconscious and..." she started, but Syrus cut her off.

"Wait...How did he get like that?" he asked. Alexis looked slightly annoyed that she was interrupted, but she sighed.

"I haven't been there to see him yet," she said with a frown. Syrus looked a little upset.

"Why..." he trailed off. They all knew why. Jaden hadn't been the same since he came home. They never saw him, ever. The time when they did see him, he was so serious. Their Jaden was gone. They hadn't seen him duel since the dark world. He didn't even attempt to go to classes. He ran from his friends.

"Come on, let's go see what's up," said Hassleberry finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Alexis nodded. Syrus was about to do the same. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small floating golden light.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up," he said, waving his hand. Both looked reluctant, but finally, Hassleberry nodded.

"Come on Lex," he said and he turned and started walking away. Alexis was torn, but she followed Hassleberry.

"Hurry, ok?" she asked Syrus before she walked away. Syrus nodded, then she jogged to catch up with Hassleberry. Syrus turned back to the forest, where the small light was weaving in between the trees.

'Ok duel spirit, you're gonna give me answers,' he thought as he took off after it.

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""YGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

'He was flying,' thought Jesse as he sat backwards on a chair next to Jaden's bed. The shock had finally settled, and now he could think of the questions. How was it humanly possible that he was flying? There hadn't been anything there that had been holding him up. He would have seen any duel monster. So does that mean Jaden isn't human? So many questions raced through his head, he could barely make sense of them. But one thing was for sure.

"Jaden, you sure have a hell of a lot to explain when you wake up," he mumbled quietly.

"Jaden!" came two surprised voices at the door. Jesse swiveled the chair around slightly.

"Jesse!" said Alexis with suprise. Of all the people who might have been at Jaden's bed, this isn't one she expected.

"When did you get back?" asked Hassleberry in an excited voice, despite the circumstances.

Jesse didn't say anything for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"I got here really early this morning," he said finally, but his voice was low. Alexis frowned.

"How did you find out Jaden was here?" she asked. He looked up in her eyes.

"I'm the one who pulled him out of the water," he said tonelessly. Her breath hitched as she glanced at Jaden. His face was pale, almost white, and his breathing was shallow. He looked so weak and vulnerable. She wasn't sure how long she stared at him. A breathing tube was hooked onto his nose and a small IV was stuck in the wrist opposite her.

"What happened to him?" asked Hassleberry, trying his best not to stare at Jaden. Jesse returned his gaze back to Jaden and shook his head.

"Something must have had him, because it took a lot of effort to pull him out of the water," he said thoughtfully. Alexis's face paled as she imagined Jaden slowly dying in the water. She opened her mouth to ask another question, but her voice was stuck in her throat. Instead, she sat down in a chair and cupped one of Jaden's clammy hands in her own.

"How long was he under?" asked Hassleberry finally.

"Couldn't have been more than three minutes," said Jesse shaking his head. Alexis was confused.

"Wait, where did you find him?" she asked. Jesse bit his lip. He almost felt like he shouldn't tell them, almost like Jaden should do it.

"Well, you'll never believe me-" he started to say hesitantly.

"Guys! I got something that might help us figure out what's up with Jay!" called Syrus as he ran through the door. In his one hand he held a small drawstring bag that almost looked like it was glowing. Spotting Jesse, he smiled.

"Hey, when did you get..." he started to ask before he caught sight of Jaden. His sentence died and the bag dropped from his hand. While it didn't open, it started ringing like mad. Jesse eyed it cautiously before turning back to Jaden.

"I picked him up a few miles off the coast," he said quietly. Hassleberry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Wait, you said he was only under three minutes," he said confused. Jesse shut his eyes tightly before staring directly into Alexis's eyes.

"He was flying," No one said anything, and the jingling in the bag stopped abruptly. Syrus blinked before he began to laugh nervously.

"Seriously Jesse, flying?" he asked with disbelief. Jesse's face didn't falter, and the small smile on Syrus's died away.

"You're serious, aren't you?" asked Alexis softly. Jesse nodded his head. Hassleberry collapsed on the nearby bed.

"How the Sam Hill is that even possible?" asked Hassleberry, shaking his head. Syrus was leaning against a chair.

"I don't know," said Jesse. There was nothing said for a while.

"What did you find Syrus?" asked Alexis, finally breaking the silence. Syrus was momentarily taken aback before realization set in.

"I think I found a duel monster," he said, reaching to pick up the bag, which jingled in protest.

"So?" asked Hassleberry confused. Syrus carefully reached into the bag. What he pulled out was definitely not what they were expecting.

Syrus was holding a very small girl. She had blond hair that was tied up in a bun on her head. She had a very small rope tied around her, but they could make out what looked like a green dress. Her small wings were sticking out of spaces in the rope, but they were unable to move. She looked positively peeved and was making an odd ringing noise that sounded like bells.

"What kind of duel monster is that?" asked Alexis poking the back of the small fairy. The little fairy turned red and started jingling even louder.

"Oh Tink, you're not a monster," came a weak voice from behind them all. The fairy stopped immediately and turned toward the boy on the bed. Whipping around, Jaden was still laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Did he just...?" started Alexis, hope lighting her eyes. Jesse just stared at Jaden for a moment.

"He must have said something unconsciously," he murmured quietly. Syrus looked crestfallen.

"What did he call her?" asked Hassleberry, staring at the fairy who was attempting to scoot her way over to the bed.

"Tink. He said Tink." said Syrus. The little fairy stopped and stared at Syrus. Syrus smiled a little.

"So your name is Tink?" he asked her. After a moment, she reluctantly nodded. Hassleberry narrowed his eyes.

"How does Jaden know you?" he asked, his voice dangerously low. Tink glanced over at the bed and her brows furrowed in concentration. After a long moment, she shrugged her shoulders and her face settled into a look of confusion. There was a brief jingling noise and she shook her head.

"What is that jingling noise?" Alexis thought out loud. Jesse opened his mouth to answer.

"Ow, what hit me?" came Jaden's voice behind him. Syrus glanced wearily at the bed afraid of another let down. His eyes lit as he saw Jaden sitting up in bed. He was carefully examining the IV he had stuck in his wrist.

"Sarge! You're up!" exclaimed Hassleberry with excitement. Jaden didn't smile though, as he attempted to pull the breathing tube out of his nose. Alexis grabbed his hand and yanked it down to his side before he could pull it off. Determinedly, she held her hand over his, keeping it down.

"Nothing hit you, but you nearly drowned," said Jesse, his gaze carefully measured. Jaden's eyes slid out of focus for moment, and he stopped struggling with Alexis. He quickly recalled the events from before.

"Crap," he muttered quietly as his eyes slid back into focus. He gazed at Jesse, who's face was blank.

"I think you have some explaining to do," he said calmly. Syrus and Hassleberry rounded on him.

"Yeah! He said you could fly Jaden!" exclaimed Syrus with a small look of disappointment on his face. A ringing noise came from the table behind them.

"I don't have to explain anything," Jaden muttered darkly. He yanked his hand out of Alexis's. Not very carefully, he pulled the IV out of his arms and ripped the tube out of his nose. Alexis went red with rage.

"This is because of that fairy isn't it? She's doing this to you?" she demanded, using anger to cover the hurt in her voice. Jaden looked confused for a moment before his features settled into indifference.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Syrus turned briefly before facing Jaden again. His hands were cupped in front of him, blocking whatever was in them from view. A muffled ringing was coming from inside. Jaden stared on impassively. As Syrus began to open his hands, the ringing became more pronounced. Jaden paled and his eyes widened slightly. His jaw nearly dropped and his voice was strained.

"Tinkerbell!?"

"" "" "" "" "" ""KH"" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there you go. Now, I want to know, who should Tink be traveling with? Ideas would be greatly appreciated. Well, I hope that chapter was bareable to read. Please ignore some of the mistakes that I made, sorry! Well, same drill, R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Crash

Chapter 3

By dragonflysky

Well, here you go! It's a little late, I know. I had a competition this weekend so I didn't have much time to write. I wanted to get this up quick so I didn't really proof-read over it. Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I don't own Yugioh GX/Kindom Hearts (Just for quick note) Anyway, enjoy!

"" "" "" "" "" ""YGX"" "" "" ""KH"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Tinkerbell jingled with curiosity. Jaden seemed to have completely forgot that anyone else was there.

"Crap, Peter will have my head for this," he mumbled as he fumbled with the rope around her tiny body. Syrus yanked his hand away. Tink, who was still in the process of being untied, went tumbling towards the ground. Alexis gasped loudly as she held up her hand, as if she could slow her descent.

The next thing anyone knew, Jaden was kneeling on one knee and Tinkerbell was resting safely in his outstretched palm, no more then a few inches from the ground.

"Jaden, how do you know her?" asked Jesse, eying him warily. That speed should have been impossible. Jaden simply acted as if he said nothing. Carefully, he let loose the last binding that held her. She moved her wings gently, testing for any damage. When she was satisfied, she rose up to the height of Jaden's face.

"She's from the Dark World, isn't she?" demanded Hassleberry. His muscles tensed as he prepared to hit her down.

"No," said Jaden, still kneeling on the ground. He glanced face down a moment, and closed his eyes. They had no idea, he couldn't blame them for being upset and confused. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at Tinkerbell.

"I need you to," he began to say. Hassleberry stamped his foot angrily and growled frustratingly, which cut off what he was saying.

"Why won't you tell us what's going on Jay?" questioned Syrus, tears were pooling in his eyes. Jaden couldn't look at that, so he focused on Tink. She was gazing at him with a look of curiosity and disgust. He deserved this, he knew it. It was his aim all along.

"Jaden," pleaded Alexis softly. The tears weren't staying in her eyes, but flowing freely. He stood up quickly and almost instantly regretted it. His head spun and he could feel a pulsing pain. Closing his eyes, he focused on staying standing.

"I've got nothing to say," he said calmly as he attempted taking a step forward. Bad idea. Swaying dangerously, Jesse grabbed his arm and attempted to steer him toward the bed. Jaden did his best to pull away from him, only to be grabbed by Alexis on the other side. He stifled a childish complaint as he was led to the bed.

"Let go of me," he growled lowly. Reluctantly, Alexis pulled her hands off him. Jesse had as soon as then touched the bed.

"Jaden," Alexis repeated in that same sad tone. He ignored her.

"Go home Tink," he said, as emotionless as he could. He knew what he was doing. She was here with someone, someone who could take him home. Someone who would know who he really was. Someone who could get him off this small world. He shut his eyes to keep the tears in.

"Go home," he repeated. At that moment, there was a loud roar and the ground shook.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" KH "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Dark thorns covered the hallway as a large dog-like thing made his way to the door. He had been here many times before. He had news to report, and he wasn't sure if she was going to like it. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"Enter," came a voice from behind the door. The room was dark, and thorns covered most of the walls. The small creature wasted no time in getting in the door. She hated waiting, and she made that clear many times before.

"A scout was sent to the world which you sensed a large amount of darkness in," he began, keeping bent down out of respect. She drummed her fingers on the arm rest of her throne.

"We traced it back to one boy," he continued hastily. She raised her one eyebrow and stared at him a moment.

"But?" she asked finally, using a level tone. He trembled slightly as he tried to remember what else he was going to say.

"That boy, he has power like the keyblade mas-" he began to say, his voice trembling slightly. She raised her hand and cut him off.

"Kill him, destroy that whole world," she said, anger playing at the edges of her voice. Unintentionally, he winced.

"I have already sent out the troops," he said, bowing even lower to cover his nervousness. For the first time, an evil grin flicked across her face.

"Excellent," she said as the scepter she was holding radiated darkness in her delight. But as quickly as it had come, it stopped.

"Get out of my sight," she commanded. Stumbling slightly, he pushed himself off the ground.

"Yes Malifecent," he said bowing, before leaving the room.

"That should destroy any threat," she said quietly to herself. The crow on her shoulder cawed in agreement.

"" "" "" "" "" "" KH "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

He knew what that sound was. He had heard it so many times before he couldn't even begin to count. He knew that it was coming, and he knew that this world was going to be thrown into darkness. But more than anyone, he knew it was his fault.

It took nearly all of his will just to stop the keyblade from appearing in his hand, like it normally did. It had been so long since he had needed to fight, he amazed himself at how difficult it was to stop.

"Jaden?" questioned Syrus warily, almost as if he was afraid. Jaden didn't respond, it would break his concentration. But what was he so scared of?

"Why is he shaking?" asked Alexis with a note of panic. He was shaking? Jaden was suddenly aware of something he wasn't before. Hassleberry and Jesse were gripping each of his arms and holding tightly. He was shaking! From what? Another loud roar echoed around, this time, accompanied by several terrified screams.

"It's happening again," stuttered Jaden softly as he tried to control himself. It was just like the first time, but this island would be the first to go, and it was his fault.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse to no one in particular. Hassleberry began growling as he let go of Jaden and his eyes turned to slits.

'Is his dinosaur DNA reacting to the heartless?' thought Jaden in shock. At that moment, he stopped shaking, and his control slipped. It was a brief moment, but it was long enough.

"What is that!?" asked Alexis staring wide eyed at Jaden's hand as the white flash faded. Syrus glanced oddly at the weapon, if it even was a weapon. The handle was a deep gold, almost like the eyes of Hao... Syrus didn't allow himself to think about that. The majority of it was a deep silver. Jaden glanced it over. It was darker then he remembered, but he could feel power racing through his veins. Tink, who had gone unnoticed for quite a while, nearly fell out of the air.

"Keyblade?" questioned Jaden when she started ringing. It was easier to play dumb, safer. Black shapes appeared in the floor. Maybe safer wasn't the right word. Slowly, the started rising from the floor as Alexis and Syrus all moved in a huddle near the other three. Hassleberry was shaking madly, and it was obvious that he was going to attack. Jaden grabbed his arm and held steady with a strength that surprised most of them.

But Jaden was stuck. He could attack, and defeat all of the heartless. But that would leave Hassleberry to attack as his animal instincts pleased. That would almost certainly kill him. No one else would be able to hold him back, that was for sure. It also didn't help that Alexis had a tight grip on his opposite arm that wasn't holding the keyblade. They were closing in, and Jaden he'd loose something no matter what.

"Tinkerbell?" came a deep voice as the door was kicked open. There was a sound of shots being fired, and a sword being swung. Syrus uttered a small cry as a few of the monsters vanished in a black mist. Tinkerbell jingled loudly as she flew over next to him. Jaden stuck the large keyblade behind his back and moved behind Jesse and Hassleberry, though he kept a hold on his arm.

The man took a few more swings and the remaining creatures vanished. Alexis eyed the sword carefully as he placed it on his shoulder. The chains on his black outfit rattled as he glanced each one in turn. Almost regrettably, he turned to leave.

"They'll be back," he said as a word of caution. Tink jingled loudly, pointing at Jaden and waving her hand.

"Tinkerbell, we have to go," he said with a frown. She glared at him before repeating the same gestures. Following her hand, his eyes landed on Jaden. Jaden stiffened slightly and focused the keyblade toward the middle of his back.

"Yeah? What about him?" he asked finally. Tink jingled in frustration and made some swiping movements with her hands.

"Jaden, show him," urged Alexis quietly. Jaden ignored her and focused on the man's face. His eyes had narrowed.

"Show me what?" he asked, suspicion laced in his voice.

"Nothing," said Jaden shortly, his gaze cold and hard. Syrus nudged him in the rib, but he didn't notice. Tinkerbell gave her version of an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, Hassleberry stiffened, and whirred around. Jaden's head followed. There was a bright flash, continued with a sharp gasp. A pink heart floated up before vanishing. The man's eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. He blinked and shook his head.

"So-" he began, but Jaden cut him off.

"No," Jaden inserted coldly, "I'm not who you're looking for." The keyblade glinted dangerously at his side. The man looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at Jaden again.

"Regardless," he said almost sadly, "you have to come with me." Jaden stared him down for a moment. Was he disappointed?

"Only if they come too," he stated. The man stared at him hard.

"I can't interfere-" he started to say. Jaden's face was furious.

"I don't give a damn! If they don't come, you don't get me!" he yelled loudly. Screams could be heard outside the nearly silent room. There was a clink of metal as Jaden destroyed another heartless that was about to jump them.

"Fine," said the man suddenly as he turned his back. Tinkerbell glanced between the two fighters. Jaden held Hassleberry's arm and started dragging him out the door. Syrus slowly was following,

but Alexis and Jesse hung back.

"Jaden, what is going on?" demanded Alexis once again. Jesse simply waited patiently. Irritated, Jaden pinched the bridge of his nose. What could he say to get them to move? After a long moment, it hit him. The truth.

"If I lose you guys again, I won't forgive myself," he finally admitted softly, not even looking up at them. Tinkerbell hovered over curiously, ignored by the small group. Alexis instantly backed down, feeling guilty.

"It wasn't your-" began Jesse after Alexis said nothing. Jaden turned his back to him and cut him off.

"There's no time for this conversation," he said shortly before continuing after the man.

'I guess we are still friends,' Alexis thought with a small smile. It would take a while, that was for sure. But maybe they could get him to open up...maybe. It wasn't much, but it was the first small hope she had felt in a while. Grabbing Jesse, she rushed out to follow Jaden.

People were running down the halls, nearly frantic. Many of them were in such a hurry, they took no notice of a giant key and a large sword.

"Leon," said the man after a moment.

"Huh?" asked Jesse, who had finally caught up with Alexis. The man sighed.

"My name is Leon," he repeated again. Syrus was ignoring him. Leon was destroying heartless as they went. With his free hand, Jaden was doing the same, though he didn't seem to notice.

"What's happening?" asked Syrus finally. Leon didn't say anything at first. Syrus cleared his throat and prepared to repeat what he was saying.

"The world is being swallowed by darkness," Leon replied quickly before he said anything else. Jesse stopped abruptly.

"Wait, then what's gonna happen to all the people?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. Leon didn't reply and kept on walking. Jaden was biting his lip, so hard that it was dangerously close to bleeding. A heartless jumped up and Jaden destroyed it with one quick swipe.

Nearly the whole front of the academy was destroyed, and the rest was being finished off by what seemed like a Darkside heartless. That was what Jaden guessed anyway. He could imagine those big hand smashing into the building like it was made of toy blocks. There was probably more than one, now that he thought about it.

Hassleberry seemed to be getting control of himself. His growling had ceased and he was now walking. Jaden still kept a tight grip on his arm though.

"Sarge, what's going on here?" Hassleberry asked. Jaden glanced at him, glad that his speech was back in working order.

"Later Hassleberry," he said as he slashed another heartless. Hassleberry opened his mouth to say something, but decided it was better to stay quiet.

There were a few people scattered around the bushes in the forest hiding. A young girl he recognized to be a new freshman was huddled with a small group of friends. So young, and they wouldn't be the same after they were trapped in darkness, even if they remembered nothing of it. They eyed him as he walked by, and he shifted uncomfortably. The young girl was shivering with fear. He had only gotten probably a few feet from them when he stopped and turned.

"Hey, come on," he said holding out his hand. His voice was soft and gentle. The group huddled closer together. Alexis smiled slightly. She hadn't seen him act so caring since they got home.

"It's ok, come with me," he said, nodding his head a little. A small smile worked its way on his face. Hesitantly, she reached out for his hand. She was small for her age. She had shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes. He noted that she was in Blue dorm and a small Foxfire spirit was sitting on her shoulder. He debated whether he should ask about it, but said nothing

'The keybearer shatters peace and brings ruin,' he quoted in his head. A wise king had told him that once, and he should have listened.

Carefully, he helped her get off the ground. The other two that were with her glanced at each other before getting up slowly.

"What's your name?" he questioned, leading her by the hand. She muttered something he didn't quite hear. He gave her a questioning look.

"Skye," she repeated louder. He smiled at her before looking ahead again. She was actually kinda familiar, but he supposed that he had seen her around at school.

Leon was looking at them with conflict. He opened his mouth to tell him that he shouldn't meddle, but thought better of it. This kid wouldn't listen, and if he was who he thought he was, it would do no good to argue. With one quick swipe, he eliminated two heartless that was ahead of them.

"What's that?" questioned Syrus loudly as they rounded the corner. It was almost completely black, which made Jaden immediately think that it was made for Leon.

"My gummi ship," said Leon simply as he bashed away more heartless.

'Point for me,' thought Jaden sardonically. Jesse simply blinked.

"A what ship?" he asked befuddled. Leon sighed as he swiped away at a few more heartless. They seemed to be more focused on attacking now.

"Just get on, and tell the girl to get ready to leave," he said annoyed. Boy, did these kids sure ask a lot of questions. A loud roar echoed across the sky. Jaden glanced toward the school. With Yubel's power, he could sense a strong darkness heading this way.

"Go on the ship, you'll be ok," he urged softly. Skye looked reluctant. The other two, whom Jaden didn't know the names of, grabbed her on each side of the arm and walked her toward the ship. The small duel spirit stared at him.

"Get on, I'll be there soon," he said in a slightly colder voice to his friends. Alexis cringed, but reluctantly made her way toward the ship. Despite it's smaller looks on the outside, it was actually quite large. Just like the outside, it was mostly black. A girl about there age was sitting in a chair pushing buttons on a computer.

"Um, excuse me?" questioned Syrus. The girl shot around at the unfamiliar voice. Her hand whipped out to the side of her, almost as if she was going to summon a weapon like Jaden's. When she caught sight of them, she frowned.

"Who are you?" she asked confused. She was still in a defensive position.

"Leon told us to get on the ship," said Alexis with displeasure at her assumptions. This girl was actually quite attractive, but they didn't know what she was capable of. But at the mention of Leon's name, she straightened up.

"Oh?" she asked as suprise flitted across her face.

"He told us to tell you to fire up the ship," inserted Jesse. The girl looked over the whole group.

"Ok, and where is he?" she asked, the frown on her face going deeper.

"Well, he's out there fighting those things with the Sarge," said Hassleberry in a matter of fact tone. Her face looked even more confused.

"A friend of ours," said Syrus, answering the unasked question. She nodded and turned back to the computer.

No one noticed Skye sneak quietly back to the door. The girl typed in a few things and there was a small rumble as the engines roared to life.

"They need to get in here," said the girl not looking at them.

"Jaden, hurry and get in!" they heard a voice yell.

Jaden just avoided a large claw when he heard the yell. The creature he was fighting froze a second before going for the girl. Jaden didn't think. He dove straight at her. He heard a scream, which he assumed was from Skye. They rolled into the ship together and Jaden could feel his back roaring in pain.

"Go," he heard Leon yell as the door slammed shut. The familiar feeling of the ship leaving came to Jaden. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Skye as she cried into the front of his shirt.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over again between sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's ok," he said softly, his face softening.

"Jaden! You're hurt!" exclaimed Alexis loudly. There was a large red spot on his bare back that was pouring blood all over the carpet.

"Wha-" started the girl at the computer, but her voice was stuck in her throat. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth.

"Sora!?" she exclaimed softly.

"" "" "" "" ""KH"" "" "" "" ""

Well, there you go. Sorry for any mistakes. Well, R&R, I have practice so I don't have time to say much else.


	5. Chapter 4

Crash

Chapter 4

by dragonflysky

Well, here it is. I had another competition this weekend. By the way, I mean dance competition. Sorry for not saying that earlier, I told you I was writing quick! Anyway, because of my dancing, I didn't get to proof-read this either, but I figured it really doesn't matter that bad. I suppose you just want to find out what happens next. If that _**is**_the case (which it usually is), then I will stop rambling. I don't own GX or KH or anything like that. So, anyway...enjoy!

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" """ ""

She was here. Yet, she was different from the video screen he last seen her face. Her hair was longer and tied back loosely by her neck. The white summer dress she wore under her slip was now black. The slip itself was a dark pink with white trim and gold zippers. She was shorter then he remembered, but that just meant he had grown more than she had.

"Sora," she repeated again with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. What should he say?

"His name is Jaden," said Alexis with a frown before Jaden could even open his mouth. Was Alexis jealous? This would make things much more complicated. The girl barely spared her a glance.

"I can't believe you're alive," she continued breathlessly, as if Alexis had said nothing. Her smile was so wide, Jaden could feel a hole ripping in his heart for what he was about to do.

"Why don't you go in the bedroom," he told Skye softly. She slowly withdrew and stared at him a long moment. Carefully, she made her was over to what looked like a wall. When the door opened, she stepped in and was out of sight.

He slowly started pushing himself up, but a spasm of pain sent his sprawling on the floor again.

"Jaden!" Syrus was moving to his side.

"You're hurt!" exclaimed the girl with shock. She hadn't ever known him to get hurt. Moving fast, she went to a small storage cabinet by the control panel. Pulling out a small green bottle, she uncapped the cork poured it over him. Jaden could feel a slight sting as the wound on his back closed. The only evidence he had ever been hurt now was the wrecked jacket and stained carpet. Leon wouldn't be happy.

"What was that!?" asked Hassleberry with a awe-struck grin.

"Hi-Potion," said Leon simply. He was staring at the girl with an unreadable look on his face. He knew where she was going with this. Tink settled down next to her and looked at Sora.

"Go to Merlin and tell him that we think we found him," she told her quietly with a grin before turning back to Jaden. Tinkerbell nodded and vanished with a bright flash.

"We looked everywhere for you, but you just vanished from the radar and..." the girl started to ramble with a quivering voice. She nearly tackled him as she wrapped him in a hug. He caught her in suprise.

"Kairi," started Leon with a frown. Alexis crossed her arms and glared at her. Kairi continued talking, so fast that Jaden couldn't even hear what she was saying anymore.

"Jaden, what is she talking about?" asked Syrus finally. He was still down next to him. Jaden shut his eyes for a moment. This was going to hurt him more than anyone else.

"Who are you?" he asked with an edge to his voice. She pulled away for a moment.

"I'm Kairi," she said with wide eyes and a confused look. Her blue eyes scanned his brown ones, and Jaden almost doubted that his eyes were even brown anymore.

"Don't you remember me Sora?" she asked with a frown. Jaden got up and turned his back toward her. Tightly, he closed his eyes to stop the tears that were going to start to flow.

"My name is Jaden," he said in a monotone voice. It sounded unnaturally harsh to his ears. Jesse stared at Jaden a moment.

'Later,' he thought to himself as Jaden stiffened slightly.

"Kairi, Sora is dea-" Leon began to say slowly.

"No he's not! He's right here," Kairi's voice broke twice as she cut him off harshly. She was still sitting on the floor with tears pooling in her eyes. Jaden bit his lip and worked on keeping his face straight. His heart burned with agony and he could feel his body quivering ever so slightly. He was aware of everyone had their eyes on him. Taking a step forward, he approached what he knew to be a door. He paused a moment as he waited for it to open.

"I'm sorry," he said in a calm voice as he stepped in. He turned and glanced around his shoulder. He could make out Kairi still on the ground, staring at him with grief-stricken eyes before the door closed.

Finally by himself, he let the tears flow. This would scar him more than anyone would ever know. He could see various fighting equipment throughout the room. Going to the nearest punching bag, he wound up and punched it as hard as he could.

It almost swung to the ceiling before coming back down to him. As it came back, he sent a strong kick right at it. The chain that held it to the ceiling rattled as it broke. But before the bag hit the ground, he jabbed his fist out one more time. Tears flew off his face and the one-hundred-fifty pound bag went flying into the wall nearly ten feet away with a loud thud.

His fist roared in pain from the last jab. He clenched it tightly, making it hurt even more. He deserved it, and he knew it. No matter what anyone said.

"You shouldn't do that," came a soft voice from the corner. He shot his head around to the dark corner. Skye was watching him with a curious expression on her face. In her hand was a roll of bandages. Slowly, she approached him.

Jaden noticed that she wasn't wearing her obelisk uniform. She had on a soft sky-blue vest that had a white hood. A brown belt similar to Kairi's hung at her waist. All this was on top of a light blue summer dress that looked like what Namine wore and that ended a couple inches above her knees.

"You changed your clothes," he said simply. She continued toward him with more confidence.

"I ripped my shirt right as the ship took off," she said softly, sitting next to him. Carefully, she unwrapped the roll and started wrapping it around his fist. He said nothing and just let her continue.

"The ship's technology is really cool," she continued, keeping silence at bay. "It gives you exactly what kind of outfit you want." Her hands moved expertly over his sore hand. He glanced curiously at her, but she didn't even look up.

"My mother was a nurse," she said, still focused on the hand. He watched her work, and nothing was said for a moment.

"It hurts her," she said quietly. Jaden eyes widened and his head shot up. Did she know? How could she? She was out of the room!

"I heard her through the door, and she really misses her friend," she continued, tying a final knot. He tried moving his hand experimentally. It didn't move, but the pain was nearly gone.

"It's not nearly as good as whatever they did to your back, but it's better than nothing," she said before pausing a moment. Closing his eyes a moment, he collected himself.

"Thank you," he spoke in a surprisingly steady voice. She shook her head slightly.

"When you do finally decide to come out, take a good look, ok?" she said turning to face the door. Before he could say anything, she walked out to the main room where everyone else was. He sat with his back resting against the wall as he stared after her.

"Kuri?" came a concerned voice as Winged Kuriboh floated above him.

"No Kuriboh, this is so much worse than I could have possibly imagined," he muttered, banging his head on the wall behind him. Kuriboh got an angry look on its face.

"Kuri kuri!" it said loudly as it grabbed the tip of Jaden's hair and pulled back.

"Ow, Kuriboh! I'll stop, ok?" said Jaden grabbing the little creature off his head. Kuriboh flew down and nuzzled his face into Jaden's chest. Jaden cocked his head a little as he heard Kuriboh say something.

"You shouldn't worry about me Kuriboh," he said softly with a small smile gazing fondly at his monster spirit.

"You're not even a spirit anymore," continued Jaden. Kuriboh froze suddenly and looked up at Jaden's face.

"Kuri!" it said with a huge smile. Kuriboh zoomed around his head in a circle with that same smile repeating what it had said over and over again.

"Yeah, you are real," Jaden agreed, laughing softly. With a soft sigh, Jaden stood up.

Kuriboh, who was still flying around his head, stopped abruptly and looked at his back.

"Kuri kuri," it said flatly. Jaden laughed.

"Yeah, I do need a new outfit, don't I," Jaden agreed with a small smile. Jaden turned his head and saw a small door in between two sets of weights.

'I guess that's how she got in here,' he thought in his head. Kuriboh landed on Jaden's shoulder and stared at the door. The thought of Skye brought a small frown to his face. Did she know anything? If so, what did she know? Shaking his head, he walked into the bedroom.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KH"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I'm sorry," he said as he walked through the door. Kairi stared after him with a tear stained face.

"Kairi," said Leon softly, moving towards her. She put up no resistance as she led him to a chair. Blankly, she stared at her knees.

"So you're Kairi?" said Syrus hesitantly, staring at his feet. He really wasn't good with these awkward silences. She nodded slightly, but didn't look up. Leon sighed and shook his head. She was going to take a while to snap out of this one.

"She is. Who are you?" Leon asked emotionlessly. Syrus cringed slightly. He sounded a bit like Ja...

"I'm Private Tyranno Hassleberry sir," said Hassleberry with his usual military style. Leon raised his eyebrow but nodded. He glanced at Syrus.

"Syrus Tr-Truesdale," stumbled Syrus softly. Leon nodded again and moved on to the next person.

"Jesse Andersen," said Jesse distractedly as he stared at the door that Jaden had left through. Leon gave him a curious glance before moving on to the last one.

"Alexis Rhodes," said Alexis, who was watching Kairi with a strange mix of concern and resentment.

'Great,' thought Leon sarcastically with a frown. He saw Syrus out of the corner of his eye biting his lip.

"What...happened?" he asked finally, glancing up at Leon. Leon looked at the control panel. The beeping blue dot on the monitor had turned black. It was gone, but how was he going to explain that. Leon took a deep breath.

"Your world was swallowed by darkness," he said finally. Alexis glanced at him startled. She blinked a couple times.

"What does that mean?" asked Jesse before Alexis could. His face was set in a serious frown. Leon opened and closed his mouth several times. He had never been good at explaining this. Here went something...

"Your world has been consumed by the heartless," said Leon calmly. Did his voice ever change pitch? Alexis had to wonder.

"But what are heartless?" asked Hassleberry in frustration. A muffled thud was heard through the door, but no one paid attention to it.

"Heartless are what's created after darkness has taken the heart of a person, or a world" explained Leon. He had walked over to the controls and typed a few buttons. A hologram of a shadow appeared on the floor. Hassleberry stared at it closely.

"That doesn't look too dangerous," he said skeptically, staring critically at the shadow. Leon shook his head and sighed.

"To people with nothing to defend themselves, it is," he said flatly. Typing a few more numbers a new creature appeared next to it. It was actually quite large, and next to it was a dog like creature. This one was a still hologram, and the dog-thing had a shield that it looked like it was about to throw.

"That looks bad," said Syrus paling. He stared up at the large creature with wide eyes. Leon nodded as he too stared at it.

"This is a scaled down view of one that Jiminy took in his travels," said Leon informatively. Alexis opened her mouth to say something, but shut it abruptly.

"But how can these things be beat?" asked Hassleberry circling the hologram. His optimism was wavering as he stared at it with wide eyes.

"Luckily, Behemoths are rare," Leon continued. Jesse glanced up at the large purple monster briefly before looking at the smaller dog creature.

"What...or who is that?" he asked finally. It had been bugging him for a while. Leon glanced at him briefly.

"Goofy traveled with So..." he trailed off and glanced at Kairi. She hadn't said anything so far.

"Who?" asked Alexis, watching him carefully. Leon didn't say anything but continued to look at Kairi.

"Sora," came a soft voice. Startled, everyone stared at Kairi. She hadn't looked up and said nothing more.

"So what happened to our home?" asked Jesse, getting back on track. Leon shut his eyes. How do you explain this?

"Everyone has been consumed by darkness, and your world is...gone," he cracked his eyes slightly to see their reactions. Three of them had paled in unison.

"What about all the people?" asked Hassleberry with a strangled sort of voice. He was now staring at the large Behemoth with an odd sort of fear.

"They were consumed with the world," Leon's voice was soft, regretful in a way. Tears pooled in Alexis's eyes as she stared at Leon.

"Where is my brother!?" she cried out frantic. Leon shook his head and said nothing.

"Is there anyway to save them?" asked Syrus in a low voice. He was staring down at the ground so no one could see his tears. Leon opened his mouth and closed it as he glanced at Kairi again.

"Sora," she said softly. So softly, that they almost didn't hear it. She still hadn't looked at them. Her hands were clenched loosely at her sides.

"Only the keyblade can destroy the heartless," she continued listlessly. Her hand flashed briefly as her floral keyblade appeared in her hand. She brought it up on her knees and stared at it. Still, she didn't look up.

"Pardon me ma'am, but why can only this Sora do it? You have a key-thing too," said Jesse, staring at straight at her.

"He's the chosen wielder, the only way we can restore the worlds," she was turning the keyblade in her hand, examining each detail.

"Well great! We can find him and set this all st-" began Hassleberry, but Leon cut him off with a shake of his head.

"Sora has been dea- well, missing for four years," said Leon with a deep frown. Hassleberry blinked.

"What does this kid even look like?" asked Alexis, tilting her head toward Leon. Leon alternated his gaze between the computer, Alexis, and Kairi. Biting his lip, he started typing things out on the computer. He worriedly glanced up at Kairi every so often. Finally, he looked at all of them, before typing one final button on the computer.

The 3D image was of a boy of about fifteen, maybe sixteen. His hair spiked off in quite a few directions and had some natural hi-lights going through each spike. His outfit was mostly black with two red pouches hanging at his waist. Laying proudly around his neck was a silver crown. On his face was a light carefree smile. What caught the most attention though was his deep blue eyes.

"He looks a little like Jaden," came a gentle voice from behind them. Startled, nearly everyone jumped around. Skye smiled and waved her hand a little.

"How long have you been there?" asked Syrus with a pointed look. Skye smiled again.

"Since the beginning of the heartless explaination," she replied, cocking her head to the side innocently.

"He does kinda look like Serge," said Hassleberry, bring the conversation full circle. He was squinting at the hologram.

"But this kid doesn't look that tough," said Alexis with a frown, but she stared at him oddly. They heard a short burst of a laugh that was cut off abruptly. Kairi was staring at the hologram with a sad sort of smile on her face.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover," warned Leon. He turned back to the console and typed in a few more things. The screen widened and it seemed like the room faded from view.

"What's going on?" questioned Syrus with a touch of fear. Leon sighed and shook his head.

"This is a replay video," explained Leon turning around the scene. Alexis stared wide eyed at the large canyon area. Suddenly, three figure appeared in a circle around them.

"Let's go," said the boy, easily recognizable as Sora. Jesse felt his eyes widened in surprise as he heard the voice. No one noticed Skye watching him curiously. Jesse glanced around at the others, but none of them seemed to hear anything odd. The boy glanced around in surprise as a swarm of knight like creatures swarmed in on them.

"How many are there!" asked Syrus with shock as the boy and his other companions circled in a tighter circle.

"Thousand or so," said Leon, watching with sharp interest. He was always anxious to see the younger boy fight, even if it was a recording. The group of three split up, and Sora charged head first. Hassleberry gave an appreciative whistle as Sora dived into the pack and destroyed five. He repeated this several times, killing several more in quick order.

"What's he doing?" asked Jesse, watching as another dozen were taken out. Leon watched as Sora snaged a Surveillance Robot and used sparkle ray to get rid of another twenty enemies.

"The dive is called rising sun," said Leon, never taking his eyes off the battle. Sora moved effortlessly as he swung the keyblade around him. For a long time, all that was heard was the clinking of metal and the occasional sound of Sora calling out a spell or attack. Kairi watched him with watery eyes as she ran her hands through the hologram.

"What happened to him?" asked Alexis as the room faded back into veiw. She was staring at the spot where the hologram boy had faded. Leon looked at Kairi a moment. He punched a few more things on the computer.

"This is the last transmission we recieved from him before all our data went blank," he said, not looking up at him. Kairi shut her eyes tightly and hugged her knees to her chest. It was the same as she remembered. He promised he would be home...he promised. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She heard him start to panic as his controls went haywire and the fading message. That was the last they would hear of him.

"So he's gone?" asked Hassleberry with a deep frown. Leon sighed and nodded. Syrus plopped on the floor in defeat.

"So there's no way to save our home?" asked Syrus, staring at the floor.

"But what about Jaden?" asked Jesse, speaking for the first time in while. Leon sighed and shook his head.

"I guess that's the question. What about Jaden?"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" YGXKH"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there is the next chapter! Any good? Well, I won't know unless you R&R! Yes...I'm a little hyper. Anyway, I hope you guys did enjoy it. Any ideas? Please tell me, and I'll see if I can get them to fall in the story. Questions...well duh, ask me. I'll answer the best I can. Anyway, thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 5

Crash

Chapter 5

be dragonflysky

Well, here is the next chapter. I didn't really know about this one. I wasn't quite sure how to fit it all together. I might have to go back another day and do some editing, but for now, this should do. Well, R&R, give me feedback. I don't own anything but this story and Skye. So...enjoy!

"" "" "" "" "" "" ""YGXKH"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

He had been thinking there for a while. Punching a few buttons in a computer on the wall, a beam shot out of a small device and scanned over him. Kubioh chirped in agreement as it nodded its head quickly.

'Magic by Merlin and the Good Fairies, nice,' he thought as he looked his new attire.

"Yeah, I think it'll work," said Jaden, examining himself in the mirror. He had on a dark red vest, with an even darker red that bordered the edges. The bottom flared out, similar to his academy jacket. Underneath, he wore a black crew-neck shirt and a silver crown pendant laid around his neck. He frowned as he pulled it off and held it in his hand. It was his pendant, the one he had since the island.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh scolded as he flew at the hand that held the crown. Jaden pulled it away and carefully tried to tuck it in one of the pouches that hung from the belt of his waist. His jeans were like the dark grey he had recently began wearing at the academy, only cut different.

'They look a bit like Riku's,' he thought absentmindedly, glancing down at his black and red sneakers. Kuriboh flew at his hand fast and knocked the pendant into the air.

"I can't wear it Kuriboh," he said with a frown. Kuriboh was holding the small necklace protectively.

"Kuri kuri kuri!" Winged Kuriboh's said angrily. Jaden shook his head and swiped a hand out to grab it. Kuriboh flew up out of the way and high to the ceiling.

"Kuriboh, that's not me anymore," he said with a frown, debating whether he should fly up and get it.

"Kuri kuri," Kuriboh yelled from the ceiling. Jaden groaned in frustration.

"I'm not hurting myself Kuriboh," Jaden argued as he soared up to the ceiling. The small creature quickly dived for the floor, just barely missing Jaden's hands. From the opposite side of the room, Kuriboh gave a pointed look at his injured arm.

"Kuri," he said with a frown. Jaden gently floated to the ground.

"I'm ok Kuriboh," Jaden said with a small smile. Slowly, he extended his uninjured hand in a welcoming gesture. Kuriboh looked hesitant before slowly floating to his outstretched hand.

"Kuri kuri," the duel monster said quietly as it landed on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden shook his hand and gave him a brief smile.

"You shouldn't be worried about me," said Jaden softly. He fingered the silver necklace gently before sticking it in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he faced the door that lead to everyone else.

'I should probably go get this healed,' he thought as he attempted to squeeze his fist again. There was no pain. She had done a very good job.

"" "" "" "" "" "" KH "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I guess that's the question, what about Jaden?" said Leon with a frown. The boy was a mystery unto himself.

"What about me?" came a voice behind them. Almost everyone whipped around to stare at the door. Jaden was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Well, the best they could be crossed with a busted up hand. On his shoulder was a completely solid Winged Kuriboh. Everyone had similar looks of shock on their face, well, except one.

"Jaden," came Skye's soft voice as she came forward with a smile. She grasped his upper arm and gently led him to the group. His face turned into a slight frown, but he followed her gentle push.

"Uh, I see Kuriboh is," began Alexis nervously. Actually, she was staring at his new outfit. She fought to keep the blush down that was rising in her face.

"What is that?" asked Leon with a casual wave of his hand. Jaden glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before looking at Skye again. She was digging in the cabinet that Kairi had dug in earlier.

"My monster spirit," said Jaden bluntly as he continued watching Skye. She was pulling out a small yellow bottle and examining it carefully.

"Would this work?" she asked softly, showing the bottle to Jaden. Jaden stared at her a moment before lightly shaking his head. She bit her lip a little and looked a little disappointed before she went back to digging out of the corner.

"Jaden, what did you do to your hand?" asked Jesse, finally breaking the odd silence between the friends. Jaden didn't say anything, his hands hung limply at his sides. Syrus frowned and took a small step forward.

"Hey Jay?" he started to say, but he was stopped by the jingle of bells. There was a bright flash of light, and the small fairy was back in the middle of the room. Ok, actually, it was more like right in front of Jaden's face. With a startled expression, she jumped back and started falling. She hit the ground with a light thud.

"You ok?" asked Hassleberry, bending down slightly to look at her. She looked at him a moment and nodded before regaining her altitude. Turning slightly pink, she flew up to Jaden's height and stared him directly in the eye. Loud jingles were heard emitting from her and Jaden had to fight back a smile.

"Sorry," he said indifferently holding up the one hand. She looked at him with narrowed eyes before turning to Leon. She started ringing and waving her hands in various positions. Leon furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"Do you understand her?" asked Alexis as she watched the miniature girl continue to explain. Leon shook his head slightly and Tinkerbell raised her hands in defeat.

"Found it!" came the quiet excited voice and they all whipped around. Skye was holding a small green bottle, close to what Kairi had used earlier. Her face was set in a wide smile. She looked over at Jaden.

"This will work, right?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side innocently. But Jaden didn't respond. His face was very pale and his gaze was stuck on Tink. Skye glanced between him and the fairy quickly before shrugging.

"He's coming," mumered Jaden in total shock. Skye seemed like she hadn't heard him because she approached and began to unwrap the bandages she had so skillfully done a little earlier.

"What?" asked Syrus, who was the farthest away. Jaden still didn't respond, and his eyes darted around the room quickly. How was he going to get here? Would he recognize him? Could he hold himself together with both of them here? Worse yet, would he be able to recognize the darkness in him?

"Hey Jaden," came a soft voice, interrupting him from his thoughts. Skye had pulled off the last of the bandages and was now working on pulling the cork off the bottle.

"Take a good look, ok?" she said quietly, not even looking up at him. Her voice was so quiet, Jaden doubted there was any chance of anyone else hearing her. Startled, he glanced around the room. Everyone's attention was split, except for one. Her knees were brought up to her chest as she sat in the corner, virtually ignored. Her could see tears on her cheeks, and she was staring off at the wall.

'She's so broken,' thought Jaden sadly as he watched her. It was his fault. He had done this to her. Kuriboh cooed softly from its position on his shoulder.

'Oh, but it is my fault Kuriboh,' thought Jaden, not daring to say it aloud. She would never forgive him, not after all that. She deserved so much better. He had actually never planned on going home, not really.

'I don't deserve anything,' Jaden thought as a lone tear streaked its way down his cheek. Meanwhile, Jesse was glancing at Kuriboh with an odd look of facination and jealousy.

"Where is my Ruby?" he pondered aloud, but no one took any notice. Tink was watching Jaden closely. She knew that there was something about him that wasn't quite right. He had known her name. If that wasn't enough, he understood her. He actually understood what she was saying.

"Who's coming Jaden?" questioned Alexis, leaning toward Jaden slightly. Kairi glanced up and stared at him a moment. Didn't she understand Tink? Jaden assumed not, because she had given no reaction to the news that Tink had brought. There was a slight stinging on his hand, startling his attention.

Skye had finally managed to get the cork off and had spread it on his hand. Clenching it experimentally, he found all the pain gone. The small bottle faded from existence, just like they were charmed to do after use.

"Thanks," he said quietly as she gathered up all the old bandages. With a slight nod, she began to back away from him. She had missed one though, and her foot caught on the bandage. Strong arms wrapped firmly around her before she hit the ground.

"Th-thanks," she stammered as her rescuer helped her stand. He smiled and picked up the stray bandage.

"You're welcome," Jesse replied with a kind smile, holding the bandage out to her. Skye accepted it with a small blush and preceded to walk to the other side of the room. Syrus watched curiously, exchanging his gaze between the two of them.

'Does Skye like Jesse?' he thought with a a confused look on his face. But before he could ponder any further, there was a bright flash of light.

"Kairi, I had Yen Sid send me here as soon as," the voice seemed to fade with the light. It was definitely deeper than what Jaden remembered. But just like with Kairi, he had absolutely no difficulty figuring out who it was.

He had gotten taller, but again, Jaden had grown the most. He was only about two inches taller than Jaden now. The white hair was still the same, even though it did look a little shorter. His pants were the same style, except they were completely black. A silver chain hung at his waist with a small charm. His vest was now a deep yellow, with a dark blue stripe that cut across the middle, and the shirt underneath was the exact same color of his jeans.

"Kairi!?" he said with alarm as he rushed to her side. She glanced up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly as he approched. She didn't respond at first.

"Riku," began Leon hesitantly. Leon looked at Jaden for a moment. Jaden didn't notice a thing. He was frozen. They were both here. He remembered when there was a time that he would have given anything for that. He had looked everywhere for both of them. They were here, but he wished he wasn't.

"Sora," she said softly as she glanced up at Jaden.

"Is this who was coming Jaden?" asked Alexis as she examined Riku. But Riku was staring Jaden down. His face was set in a frown.

"Kairi, Sora has blue eyes-," he began, but Kairi cut him off. Her glinted dangerously through the tears and she stood up.

"That is Sora!" she insisted as she glared at Jaden.

"My name is Jaden," he said in an emotionless voice. How many times would he have to say it before she would believe it? Riku stared at him wide eyed. This boy sounded so much like him!

"But he-" said Riku weakly as he glanced up helplessly. Kairi got up and ran over to Jaden. She stood up on her toes and stared directly into his eyes. Everyone watched apprehensively as they waited for Jaden to yell at her. But what came out of his mouth seemed much worse than yelling.

"Done yet?" he asked coldly as she backed up with a startled expression. Her mouth opened and closed uselessly as she stared at him with glassy eyes. Riku got up and walked toward him, his eyes burning with anger.

"Jaden!" Alexis was shocked. Didn't he see how upset that girl was? Where was the kind boy who she had went to school with? She could feel a tear slide down her cheek. Didn't he have a heart at all anymore?

But Jaden did have a heart. It was burning with regret as he watched Kairi stand there. He had regretted saying anything the moment he said it. Skye was sitting next to Jesse with an impassive face. She mouthed something in his direction and a small tear slid down her cheek.

'I did take a good look,' Jaden thought. Kairi was trembling now.

"Sarge," reprimanded Hassleberry with a frown. He was a little late for that, wasn't he?

"You promised to never change Sora," muttered Kairi softly as she sat on the floor. Her knees came up to her chest and she continued to stare at him.

"You promised," she repeated again with a quivering voice. Jaden's cold expression dropped and he took a step back, like she had hit him the face.

"Kairi," he uttered wide-eyed. Riku was glaring at him with hateful eyes. His hand trembled at his side. With a swipe his hand, the red blade appeared in his hand. With one angry glance, he brought the keyblade up, and made for a hit right at the top of Jaden's head.

"No!" screamed several people at once. Jaden reacted instinctively and both hands came up near his face. There was a bright flash, followed by several startled gasps. Riku's blade was caught between two startlingly different blades. Riku froze and his blade slipped from his fingers. The look on his face was pure shock and he feebly attempted to speak.

In Jaden's left hand, the silver blade sparkled. The star at the top was bright blue in the middle and eventually faded off to purple, and finally yellow. The small charm still looked the same as the day Kairi had given it back to him.

"" "" "" "" "" FLASHBACK "" "" "" "" ""

"_The worlds are in danger again," said Kairi as she sat down next to him on the dock. They had just gotten home, and the King had sent for them already. He sighed and nodded. Kairi cocked her head to the side a little. _

"_Well than, take this," she said, putting something in his hand. He looked up startled, and gazed carefully into her eyes. _

"_But I gave this back to you," he said with a frown of confusion. Kairi wasn't looking at him anymore though. She gazed out at the sparkling water. _

"_Didn't it make that one key?" she asked. She put her hands at her sides. He blushed bright red as one of them landed on top of his own._

"_Oathkeeper?" he stammered, staring out at the water, hoping to hide his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smiling as she nodded. _

"_You need it more than I do," she said as she waved her hand. Her floral blade appeared in the hand that wasn't on top of his. _

"_I suppose," he said thoughtfully. As he thought of the silver blade. _

"_Besides," she began as she moved to get up. On her hands and knees she leaned toward him. _

"_It's my favorite," she whispered in his ear, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Startled, he spun to look at her. But in doing so, he fell off the dock and into the water. As he brought his head above the surface again, he could here Kairi laughing lightly. His face burned bright red in embarrassment. _

"_Hey, you guys!" came a voice from the other end of the short dock. Riku walked up beside Kairi._

"_What's with him?" Riku asked staring at him in the water. Hastily, he moved to pull himself back up on the dock._

"_Nothing?" said Kairi lightly as she turned to face Riku. Riku glanced between the two of them briefly before shaking his head._

"_Ready to go?" he asked. Kairi looked between the two boys._

"_Yeah," he said in response to Riku's question. He glanced at the small homemade charm in his hand before quietly pocketing it. _

"_Always."_

"" "" "" "" "" _END FLASHBACK "" "" "" "" ""_

The blade in his other hand was completely different. Black metal twisted all the way up, and a dark blue gem sat at the top of the hilt. With a swift movement, he knocked Riku's blade away from his face. It was over now, and it was only a matter of time before he couldn't deny it any longer. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"Two!" said Jesse with wide eyes, breaking the silence first. Riku's face was completely white as he stared at the blades in shock.

"Roxas," he mumbled quietly. Riku slowly made his way to standing position. Jaden watched him carefully, waiting for another attack.

"Sora, where have you been," he said suddenly, dropping the fighting stance. Jaden stood to his full height and let both of the blades rest loosely at his side.

"My name is Jaden," he insisted once again. Riku shook his head and frowned.

"Don't you remember Sora?" he asked confused, taking a step towards him. Jaden took a small step back. "Is this like the Castle of Oblivion?"

"What's that?" asked Syrus immediately. Leon sighed and shook his head. Later, he would tell them later.

"I don't know you," Jaden had said it with such surety, he almost believed himself. Riku looked doubtful for a moment.

"Kuri," scolded Kuriboh from Jaden's shoulder. Jaden shot his head around, startled. The brown fluff-ball was looking at him with a begging look on his face.

"No," murmured Jaden sharply. Winged Kuriboh jumped back slightly, but then looked furious. Jaden regretted saying anything to his monster spirit, but there was nothing that could be done now.

"Kuri Kuri Kuri! Kuri!" yelled Kuriboh loudly as it circled Jaden's head. Jaden kept his eyes trained on Riku.

"No Kuriboh, I can't," he said monotonously, his fist tightening slightly around the blades at his hands. If Riku was anything like the old one he knew, he would start to fight...

"Fine, if you want it that way, I'll just beat it out of you," said Riku with clenched teeth, falling into a fighting position. His eyes followed Kuriboh as the creature froze and stared back.

...now.

"" "" "" "" "" "KHYGX" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there you go. So, here is the deal. My band is going on a band trip in...9 days I think...But anyway, I don't know how much time I'll have between packing and practice, but I'll do my best to get another chapter up before I leave. That is, only if someone wants me to keep going. R&R, flames if you wish. I really don't mind what you do, but thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Crash

By Dragonflysky

Chapter 6

Riku carefully circled Jaden, his blade raised above his head. Jaden carefully kept the two blades near his waist, and Kuriboh floated up toward the ceiling. Each waited for the other to make the first move.

"So where have you been Sora?" growled Riku. Jaden frowned and moved back a step.

"Jaden," he corrected. Riku grimaced and inched closer to him.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" he said as he lunged forward. The blade swung at his head. Instinctively, Jaden brought up both blades. Like before, Riku's keyblade caught between them, but he didn't keep it there long. Jaden went flying a couple feet back.

'He's gotten better,' thought Jaden as he watched.

"Jaden!" called Jesse, taking a step towards them. Skye grabbed his hand so quickly, Jesse turned around, stunned.

"No," she said softly, pulling him back a little. Jesse bit his lip and glanced between Skye and Jaden.

"But..." he began, but Skye shook her head and tightened her hold. His face furrowed in confusion as she turned to face the fight going on.

"This is Jaden's fight," she said softly. He looked straight at her face a moment, and she had to fight down the blush that was working its way on her face. He took a deep breath and nodded his head slightly. Slowly, she started to pull away, but Jesse grasped her hand firmly.

"Don't let go," he said, not turning his head. Skye's face turned bright pink, but she nodded to his back and stopped pulling away. Kairi watched them with slight jealousy. They used to be like that, her and Sor...

Riku and Jaden were circling each other again. Kuriboh floated nervously toward the ceiling. Occasionally, he would sound out what sounded like warnings. Jaden would nod his head on occasion, but he kept his eyes trained on Riku. Riku was looking between Kuriboh and Jaden curiously.

"So you understand what that thing is saying?" asked Riku with an odd voice. Jaden quickly glanced at Kuriboh before glaring at Riku.

"I understand Kuriboh perfectly," he said through clenched teeth. Riku, on the other hand, looked completely at ease as they moved around each other.

'Watch it,' warned a feminine voice in his head. Jaden nodded slightly.

'I will Yubel," he thought back. Even so, he was still wary. Riku had years of practice on his keyblade. He hadn't touched his in years. This wasn't going to end well.

"Hmm..." said Riku, with a tone of curiosity. That was never good. Riku was planning something. He flashed his eyes to Winged Kuriboh before focusing on Riku again.

'Now would be a great time for one of those miracle wins,' he thought with narrowed eyes. Riku lunged at him, and the blade swung down by his feet. Jaden jumped and swung Oblivion. Riku stayed low as jumped back slightly. In flash, he jumped back up in a front slash. Jaden narrowly hit it away with Oathkeeper. But Riku swung the blade once again, and Jaden went flying up into the air. With a quick flip, Jaden righted himself and used gravity to fly back down at Riku.

"Where did Jaden learn to fight like that?" muttered Alexis, barely keeping up with the movements of the two. Riku had just stuck up his blade to block. There was a slight indent in the floor where Riku was standing.

"I don't know how much this ship can take," Leon spoke quietly with a frown. Syrus turned his head, startled toward the larger man.

"Are we gonna crash?" he asked trembling slightly. Leon didn't answer for a moment, but then shook his head. Syrus didn't look convinced as he stared back at the two fighters.

Jaden had just ducked as Riku swung the blade over his head. With one quick jab, Jaden lightly pushed Riku in the stomach with the end of Oblivion. Riku flew back five feet and fell over panting. His hand clutched his stomach as he glared at Jaden.

'So he's gotten better too' Riku thought as he struggled to his feet. Kairi looked at them with sad eyes.

"Riku," she said softly, reaching for him to stop. Riku took no notice. His teeth were clenched as he stared at Jaden.

"Time to get serious," he spoke quietly. Jaden froze at the coldness in his voice.

'He's not joking around,' warned Yubel again. If the situation weren't so serious, Jaden would have rolled his eyes.

'I know,' he said simply. He could tell Yubel was frowning, but she said nothing else.

"Thunder," said Riku quietly. Jaden's eyes widened and he rasied his blade. The bolt reflected off the spinning keyblade and hit a nearby wall. His hands were singed slightly as he felt some of the electricity absorbed in the metal. But he didn't get much time to dwell on it as Riku flew at him again. Jaden jumped in the air and spun like a propeller toward Riku. With one parry, Jaden was sent flying at the wall. Catching on it with his feet, Jaden flew back at Riku with his blades spinning on each side of him with fireballs circling. Riku jumped over him and sent twin shot of ice at the two blades.

'Crap,' thought Jaden as he landed on the side of the room opposite Riku. The fire was out, and that certainly didn't help.

"So is that what it looked like as you crashed toward the atmosphere," asked Riku as he flew at Jaden. His blade was at his side.

"Did it hurt?" asked Riku as he swung his blade.

'More than you can possibly imagine,' Jaden bit back as he blocked the attack. In a flash, Riku was behind him and hit him behind the back. Jaden stared at him wide eyed.

"Forgot I could do that?" taunted Riku as he flew at him again. Despite the aching pain, Jaden parried the attack and flew back a few feet.

'What else can he do?' thought Jaden in a slight panic as his face was to the ground. A soft white light was building energy below him.

'But that was Ansem's move,' Jaden could no longer hide his shock as he jumped back. Riku smirked at him.

"Like it?" he asked as Jaden jumped to avoid another blast. Leon frowned slightly.

"It's a modified version of one of Ansem's attack, using real lightning instead of darkness," Riku answered himself as he examined his fingernails. Jaden pushed off the wall as another blast appeared where he once stood.

"Don't kill him Riku," Leon muttered softly. Four heads shot simultaneously to Leon.

"He's gonna kill Jaden!?" asked Jesse alarmed. Skye squeezed his hand as he attempted to walk towards Jaden.

"You'll die," said Skye softly as she watched Jaden swing at Riku. Jesse stared at her a moment before stepping next to her again.

"Thanks," he muttered softly, looking at the ground. She smiled briefly.

"Exactly," murmured Hassleberry, examining Jaden closely.

"Huh?" said Alexis as she spun around to look at him. Hassleberry was frowning, but he didn't turn his head her way.

"The level they're fighting at," he said a little louder. Syrus cocked his head to the side innocently. Hassleberry shook his head.

"Only an experienced fighter could fight like that, and only after many years of practice," he said before Syrus could ask a question. Alexis furrowed her eyebrows.

"But when, or where, did he learn to fight like that?" she asked, watching Leon.

"That's the question, isn't it?" asked a soft voice from behind them. Alexis spun around to look at Skye, but she said nothing else.

Jaden winced as his arm began to bleed. Riku was running too fast, well, for his current speed anyway.

'Like you can't Quick Run,' came a voice within his consciousness, dripping with sarcasm. But this wasn't Yubel. No, he hadn't heard this voice in many years.

'Roxas!' he thought stunned. His guard went down and he stood up straight. Riku smiled and ran up next to his face.

"What is he doing!?" asked Alexis alarmed. Leon shook his head.

"Lost your touch," Riku stated as he brought his blade down.

"Now," Jaden yelled in a strange voice as he ran out of the way in a flash. Within a second, he was behind Riku.

"That sounds like.." began Riku, for he had temporarily frozen. Kairi was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Roxas!" she said breathlessly. Jaden was glaring at Riku with narrowed eyes.

"Who's Roxas?" asked Syrus, leaning toward the battle. Leon didn't say anything for a moment.

"Well?" Alexis said, crossing her arms. Leon's face showed no emotion as he stared at her.

"Sora's nobody," he said softly.

"What in Sam Hill is a nobody?" questioned Hassleberry.

"A nobody is a being that, isn't supposed to exist," Kairi was watching Jaden, whose eyes had blue flecks randomly in the brown.

"That's horrible!" Alexis gasped as she covered her mouth.

"How does it feel to be like that?" Syrus thought out loud.

"It doesn't." Leon wasn't even watching them, his eyes hard and cold.

"What?" Jesse spun towards him. Skye, still attached to his hand, flew directly to his side.

"Nobodies don't have any emotion," Kairi's voice was flat, almost as if she was in a trance. No one said anything as they comprehended this latest piece of information.

"How is that even possible?" Alexis was watching Jaden with an odd sort of awe.

"They are the empty vessel," responded Leon flatly. A ball of lightning had shot out of Riku's keyblade and was tracking Jaden around the fighting arena.

'How many of Ansem's moves did he modify, that little cheater," thought the brown haired boy. But who was in control at the moment.

"Don't kill him, ok?" came a voice from within his conscious.

'Like I would mess up the first time I get to fight in a while,' the reply was sarcastic. Inside his mind, someone rolled there eyes.

'Just watch it Roxas,' he warned. The boy blinked his eyes in understanding as he dodged a lightning bolt that came from below him.

"Losing your disguise Sora?" taunted Riku as they clashed blades.

'You wish,' thought Jaden as he watched. Roxas said nothing, he didn't have Jaden's voice. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KH"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Maleficent," said the large dog-like creature as he bowed. The evil witched looked at him impatiently.

"Get on with it Pete," she said testily. Pete jumped slightly.

"Y-Yes," he stammered as he stood slightly. His palms dripped with sweat and his eyes darted nervously around the thorned room.

"The world you requested be gone has been covered by darkness," he said with only a slight tremble in his voice. To be honest, he was proud of himself. She, on the other hand, looked less than pleased.

"Is that all?" she questioned. The crow cawed warningly as she narrowed her gaze on him. Pete fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Well, no," he said, not meeting her face. She stamped the end of the staff on the ground. Pete stumbled backward.

"There is a...person, here to make a deal," he stumbled out. She leaned forward slightly and raised her eyebrow.

"Really?" she said lightly.

"Why yes," came a smooth voice from behind Pete. Darkness was nearly pouring out from his body. Of course, he was no match for her, but still, quite a strength.

"What kind of deal are you trying to make?" she asked off-handly. He smirked. His outfit was completely black. On his face was a mask with two red eyes. His hair was dirty blond and stuck out at odd angles.

"I want to offer my services," he said, bowing respectively. She seemed to consider his proposition for a moment.

"What can you offer?" her fingers drummed the top of her staff and the bird on her shoulder seemed to smile.

"Only what you want me too," he commented. She grinned maliciously.

" I suppose another new face wouldn't hurt," she said, making her face straight again.

"I completely agree," came a deep voice from behind her. A tall man walked out of the shadows behind her. His white hair contrasted violently to his black robes.

"Ah, Xemnas. I wondered if you would be joining me," she said, not even turning to face him. Xemnas nodded his head lightly, like a modified version of a bow. The masked man regarded him slightly before turning back to Maleficent.

"Your name?" asked Xemnas suddenly.

"Of course," agreed Maleficent. The man straightened up to his full height and an evil smile graced his face.

"Fujiwara Yusuke."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

They hadn't stopped in a long time. If anything, the fighting got worse as they progressed.

"How long can they keep this up?" asked Jesse. 'Jaden' had various cuts on his arms. His palms were red from the occasional shocks they received and his breath was heavy. On the other hand, Riku was not doing much better. One long gash ran along his forearm from where 'Jaden' had hit him. The back of his head was stained pink from a bad jump which 'Jaden' had caught.

"Riku can keep this up for over a day," said Leon. He had taken a seat on a nearby chair a while ago. Jesse and Skye were sitting close by, their hands locked tight. Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry were still standing behind them.

"I'm not sure about Sora anymore," he continued. Alexis clenched her fists at her side.

"His name is Jaden," she growled lowly. Leon shook his head.

"Can you honestly believe that now?" he sighed. Alexis bit her lip and looked to the ground to hide the tear that dripped from her eye. She couldn't, and she knew it.

"So Sora, had enough yet," Riku said as he sent a burst of ice at him. 'Jaden' hit the blast with one of his keyblades and threw the other one like a boomerang.

'If I could vanish into the darkness and appear somewhere else...' began Roxas as Riku hit his blade back at him. Roxas caught it and whipped around, sending a large flame right back at him.

'No!' Jaden responded sharply. Roxas frowned slightly and he jumped out of the way of an oncoming lightning bolt. Was lightning his new favorite or something?

"What? No 'My name is Jaden' retort?" continued Riku as he flipped over the top of 'Jaden'. Roxas spun around quickly and said nothing.

'Let me take control,' said Jaden. His eyes briefly flashed before they were completely brown again.

"Kuri!" yelled Kuriboh. The change had taken a second longer than he had anticipated. Jaden jumped out of the way just as Riku's keyblade caught on his vest. There was a tearing of seams and a bright object made a small clicking noise as it bounced on the ground.

"That's..." Riku froze as he stared at the silver necklace. Jaden didn't move and Kairi gasped. It was him, there was absolutely no doubt.

"Kuri," said Kuriboh as it dived at the necklace. With surprising speed, it grabbed the necklace and was soaring back out of reach. Riku yelled in frustration.

"Thundaga!" Jaden didn't think. Kuriboh had its back turned to the attack. With a burst of speed, Jaden was right under Kuriboh and grabbing him. There was a crash, and then Jaden began to fall.

"Jaden!" The lightning bolt had hit him directly in the back. His eyes were shut and he hit the ground with a loud thud. Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, and Jesse approached him, quickly circling him. Riku, Kairi, Leon, and Skye tentatively approched from behind them.

"Kuri Kuri!" cried out Winged Kuriboh as he tried to wake his friend. Riku watched him with a grimace before raising his keyblade.

"Out of the way," he demanded. Roughly, he burst through the small group and grabbed Kuriboh.

"Riku," Kairi face was set in a frown. What was he planning on doing? Didn't they have the proof?

"Riku-" Leon began to say. Riku cut him off by pointing the keyblade in his face.

"Now," he demanded in a dangerous voice. Kuriboh struggled in his grasp, gripping the necklace tightly. Leon stared at him a moment before nodding. He grabbed Alexis and Hassleberry by the forearms and pulled them back.

"Wait," cried Alexis, as she tried to fight. Leon ignored them. Kairi grabbed Syrus and pulled back slightly. Skye grabbed Jesse and began to pull him.

"Skye..." he begged as he fought to stay near Jaden. Skye shook her head and glared at Riku.

"That's low, you know that, right?" she asked her gaze fierce. Riku spared her a quick glance and shrugged her threat off.

"I swear, if you hurt Kuriboh-" she began to say. Her voice was dangerous, a tone no one expected she could actually do. There was a strange hissing noise as her Foxfire appeared on her shoulder. Jesse stared at it in shock and frowned.

'Where is my Ruby?' he asked himself again as the former spirit wrapped its tail around her shoulders. Riku glanced between Kuriboh and the fire that was now glittering in Skye's eyes. Jesse grabbed her hand and began to pull her away. Keeping her eyes on Riku, she willingly followed his lead.

"Oww," muttered Jaden softly as he tried to get up.

"Jaden, you're ok!" cried Syrus as he tried to get away from Kairi. Jaden didn't seem to hear him as he focused all his energy on getting back up.

"That kinda hurt," Jaden mumbled as he got to his feet.

"I suppose it did," said Riku casually. Jaden shot his head up and gasped. Kuriboh was fighting with it's might to get free and Riku had his keyblade pointed into the side of Kuriboh's wings.

"Kuriboh," Jaden attempted to reach out his hand, only to groan in pain. Riku smirked slightly as he pushed the blade a little harder. Kuriboh squealed in pain and began to cry.

"Kuri," it muttered through its tears.

"Winged Kuriboh," Jaden called desperately as he tried to take a step. Wincing he fell to his knee. Riku smirked in triumph.

"What do you want?" begged Jaden, as he watched Kuriboh.

"Is this little puffball why you won't come home?" Riku asked.

"No," answered Jaden honestly. Regardless, Riku pushed the blade further toward breaking Kuriboh's skin. Kuriboh cried in pain as a little red trickled down his fur.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" yelled a voice from behind them. Skye was fighting Jesse to get toward Riku. The Foxfire jumped off her shoulder and went to bite him. There was a yelp of pain and the small fox flew back from an invisible force-field, unconscious.

"Blaze," she cried as she rushed to her monster spirit. Jesse followed right behind her.

"Don't hurt them," said Jaden harshly, glaring at Riku. There was a pause and his eyes flashed bright gold. There were simultaneous gasps as Jaden stared at Riku with as much venom as he could muster.

"Hmm...that's new," Riku commented lightly.

"What do you want?" Jaden's voice wasn't the same. It was deeper, and darkness was laced on every word. Riku took a step back, but didn't let go of Kuriboh. Then, he smiled.

"I'll tell you then," he began lightly. Riku was walking around Jaden in a circle, and Jaden followed him with his eyes.

"Tell them who you are. Show them who you are," Riku was grinning now. The evil grin that had left long ago looked almost out of place on his face.

"You know who I am," retorted Jaden. His hair was beginning to wave in a breeze that seemed to only affect him.

'That almost feels like dark-" thought Riku with shock, but he cut himself off. Sora would never have given in, never. Would he have?

"I know, but I want you to show them, all of them," he quickly regained himself. Jaden glanced at each of his friends in turn. They were all staring at him in confusion.

"No," he said simply. His eyes began to glow. Riku shrugged.

"Ok then, you asked for it," Riku dug the blade deeper and Kuriboh cried out in pain. The necklace slipped and hung only by one of his claws.

"Kuriboh! No!" yelled Jaden. His voice was back to normal and his eyes were brown.

"Tell them then!" yelled Riku over Kuriboh's screams. There was a high pitched squeal.

"Fine! I'll do it!" yelled Jaden as loud as he could. Riku pulled the blade out, but kept it near Kuriboh. Kuriboh was panting as it tried to regain itself. Jaden didn't say anything right away.

"Well..." said Riku with raised eyebrows. Jaden didn't dare look at his friends faces. He kept his gaze directly on Riku.

"My name is..." Jaden began to say. There was a sort of wind and Jaden began to change. His hair got a few more spikes on top. The bright orange patch disappeared and was replaced with various blond and light brown highlights. Alexis gasped as she looked at him. He glared at Riku as his eyes changed from a warm brown to a calming cerulean.

"...Sora."


	8. Chapter 7

Crash

Chapter 7

By, Dragonflysky

Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while. Oh, and sorry I didn't say anything in the last chapter. I had to leave quick. I had a great time on my band trip and it took me forever to come up with something to write. Sorry! I hope it doesn't take to long next time. As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh GX. So, ENJOY!

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Sora," Jaden repeated again. Riku waved his hand, and the keyblade vanished.

"Finally," he breathed as he moved forward. Jaden--or was it Sora?--fell in pain as he tried to get up. Swiftly, he glanced over at his friends. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to block out the looks of betrayal on most of their faces. Riku was right next to him now.

"I didn't want to do that Sora," Riku carefully set down Winged Kuriboh next to Jaden. With one quick movement, Jaden was craddling the wimpering Kuriboh in his arms.

"I'm sorry Kuriboh, I'm so sorry," Jaden repeated many times. Kuriboh smiled slightly and waved one of its wings.

"Kuri kuri," its voice was soft. Jaden shook his head.

"No Kuriboh, its not ok," Jaden shook his head softly, trying to avoid the pain from his back. Jaden gauged his magic. A full fledged 'curaga' was out of the question. He had used too much of his magic during the battle. But maybe...

"Cure," muttered Jaden. It wasn't enough for both of them. Kuriboh briefly glowed green. The blood was gone. Tenatively, Winged Kuriboh moved its wing. With a small squeal of delight, it flew up next to Jaden's face.

"Kuri kuri kuri," Jaden smiled slightly and rubbed Kuriboh's head.

"Trust me my friend, you deserve to be healed more than I do," he said softly.

"Here Jaden," came a soft voice, inturrupting Kuriboh's protest. Jaden let the relief wash over him as the elixer healed his wounds.

"Thanks Skye," he muttered softly as the bottle vanished from her hand. She nodded, picked up Blaze, and moved back next to Jesse. Stiffly, Jaden stood up. He fingered the ripped pocket which his crown had fallen out of.

"Jaden?" questioned Alexis softly. Tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to spill and she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"You lied to us," she stated more than asked. Jaden shut his eyes and looked away from her face. He didn't want to see it.

"Yes," he said flatly. Alexis turned away from him and took a step.

"I lied to you when I first met you," Jaden continued, keeping his voice level.

"I already knew that Jaden," Alexis's voice was barely audible.

"Alexis," Syrus moved toward her sadly.

"Now, everyone wants me to lie to them." Alexis froze for a moment. What did that mean?

"What?" she spun around to face him. Jaden was looking at the ground still. Kuriboh had taken a spot on his shoulder and was cooing sadly.

"Come on Sora, what are you talking about?" said Riku with a frown. Jaden looked up at him, but said nothing. Riku groaned in frustration.

"You know Sora, what is it with you?" his voice was rising each word. Jaden still said nothing.

"Riku, isn't that enough for one day?" asked Leon, disapprovement clear in his voice. Riku shook his head violently and clenched his fist.

"No, it's not. He has no idea what he put us through," Riku was trembling slightly. Kairi looked at him sadly, but said nothing.

"Aren't you gonna say something Sora? Defend yourself? Maybe try and come up with a good reason you didn't come home?" Riku was challenging Jaden for a response. Jaden shut his eyes tighter, wishing he could block out Riku's words. Riku barked out a cold laugh.

"That's right Sora. Think. I don't think you _could_ come up with a reason why. Do you know that while you were gone, we've lost dozens of worlds? Oh, I have something you don't know! Did you know that you are the only wielder who can bring a world out of darkness?" Jaden jerked slightly at the last question and Riku waited for it to sink in.

"That's right. You didn't. So while you were out relaxing, innocent lives were being taken, lost to the darkness." Jaden couldn't stop his shaking now. Riku was absolutely right, and he could do nothing to fix it.

"I get it, Riku," he said softly, trying to keep his voice steady. Riku's face contorted in fury.

"I don't think you do Sora. I don't think that you get the consequences," Riku continued. Jaden was looking right at him now.

"But I want to know why Sora?" Riku stopped shaking, his voice soft and menacing. Jaden was absolutely still. What could he say? The silence was tense and Riku resisted the temptation to yell in frustration.

"Were you tired? Was all this because you wanted a vacation?"

"No." Jaden's voice was feeble as he tried to defend himself.

"Did you want to be hero? Disappear for years till the worlds are in danger, then show up and save what's left?" Riku's voice was hysterical as he mocked the idea.

"No-"

"I get it! Be the hero that saves everything when almost all hope is lost!" Riku ranted loudly.

"Riku-"

"I bet you staged the whole crash-" Riku was cut off abruptly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" yelled Jaden at the top of his lungs. Riku stopped and glared at him.

"I know it's my fault Riku!" Jaden was breathing heavily.

"I know that all those worlds are gone because I wasn't there! I know that it was my fault I crashed!"

"But Sora-" Kairi frowned. According to what Cid could gather, it was a malfunction. There was no way Sora could have done anything. Jaden didn't let her get anything in though.

"I know that Duel Academy and Domino City are gone because of me. I know that I attracted the heartless when I got my magic back. Don't you get it Riku, I know everything was my fault!" Jaden was still yelling right at Riku's face. Riku had relaxed slightly, and was simply watching Jaden.

"Then why Sora? Why didn't you come home? When were you going to come home?" Riku spoke softly. Jaden blinked for a moment. When had he actually planned on coming home? He had thought of nothing but home for so long...but he had never actually come up with a plan on when he was going to leave. Just like that, he knew his answer.

"I wasn't coming home," he admitted softly. Kairi gasped softly.

"Why didn't you want to go home Jad...?" Syrus surprised everyone when he spoke, but his voice trailed off. This wasn't Jaden Yuki. There had never been one to begin with. Jaden didn't even seem to notice who spoke.

"Riku, you told me you couldn't face them," Jaden was gazing off at nothing, almost like he was in his own little world.

"But I went home Sora. You convinced me it was ok," Riku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Sora died, Riku. The person you knew died with all those people, and don't worry. This one will be gone as soon as the ship lands," Jaden couldn't stay here anymore. Gathering up the rest of his will, he slowly walked to the bedroom door. He debated looking at them one more time, but thought better. It was just best to leave. Taking a step forward, he waited. In the silence, the door shut loudly.

"Who died?" asked Leon in spite of himself. No one answered for a moment. Kairi glanced at the small group of duelists with a pleading look. Jesse caught her eye for a brief moment and sighed.

"No one actually died," Jesse began hesitantly. As upset as he was with Jaden, was this really his story to tell? Skye squeezed his hand lightly. From the corner of his eye, he could see her nodding for him to go on.

"Well, you see, Jaden was pretty much the savior of the world when he was with us," Unable to surpress it, Kairi let out a sad chuckle.

"That sounds like Sora," she said as her lips twitched upward. Jesse had to wince. There was so much they didn't know about him, so much he didn't tell them.

"There was this crazy duel monster that had sucked the school to another dimension-"

"I noticed the multiple dimensions as we arrived," Leon cut him off with a slightly curious voice. Jesse quickly stifled a complaint about the interruptions.

"Yes, well, Yubel pulled us into a different one," he couldn't keep the slight annoyence out of his voice.

"Jesse," warned Skye slightly. The lightness of the moment was surprising nearly everyone.

"So Jaden and I dueled against her-"

"Duel-?" As soon as the words were out, Leon sort of regretted cutting the boy off. This wasn't really the time.

"Later," muttered Alexis quietly. Leon said nothing more.

"Well, I told them all to leave while I kept the final attack up-"

"Jesse sacrificed himself," Hassleberry stated bluntly. This caused Jesse to wince slightly.

"Anyway, Jaden didn't like that, so he came back to save me-"

"Like I saved him," intercepted Kairi. There was a momentary pause.

"What?" asked Alexis, her curiosity winning over.

"You see, when we were 14, Sora sacrificed himself to free my heart," Kairi's eyes were glazed as she fell into the memory. After a moment of silence.

"How old is he?" questioned Syrus surprised. Wasn't he their age?

"He's 19, almost 20 actually." Silence. He even lied about his age? The majority of them couldn't squash the refreshed feeling of betrayal.

"You see, most of us had been sacrificed to get the ultimate fusion card," began Alexis in an odd voice.

"By Sora!?" Kairi was startled. Sora wouldn't do that! Would he...?

"No, not by Sarge," assured Hassleberry quickly, and Kairi slowly relaxed the muscles she hadn't even known had tensed up.

"You see, I was the only one left, and I told him that he wasn't my friend," Syrus was fiddling with his thumbs. If he wouldn't have left, would any of this had happened? Jaden should really be telling this story. He glanced at the door Jaden had left through only minutes earlier.

"Jim told me before he left that Jaden's mind was completely messed up. Everything was dark. Jaden believed everyone was gone because of him, that he didn't deserve any friends," Hassleberry recalled the words with a grimace. They never had actually understood how much pain he had gone through.

"But Sora's power is with his friends..." Riku was frowning now. He could recall his friend telling him that in Hollow Bastion, all those years ago.

"That would make sense because Jaden gave in to..." Syrus looked around. Should he really say this? They may not be on the best terms, but deep down, Jaden was still his friend.

"Jaden gave into the darkness!" Alexis was speaking loudly, as if forcing the words out. There was a sharp gasp Kairi and Riku. Leon was frozen.

"Sora...gave...in...?" Kairi was struggling to find the words.

"To the darkness of his heart. Yes," finished Skye for her. Jesse shot a confused look her way, but Skye didn't seem to notice.

"He wouldn't have done that," Riku was trying to sound convincing. No one spoke.

"But with all his friends gone, he lost all his power," Skye spoke up. Now, the duelists were confused. She hadn't been there at all, but she was making perfect sense.

"But how do you-?" Jesse could quite find the right words to say.

"Riku said that his friends were his power, so if they were gone, he had no power of resistance, right?" Skye was looking up at him innocently. After a moment of thought, Jesse nodded. That did make sense, he supposed.

"What happened?" asked Leon, finally regaining himself. This time, no one answered. Silently, they all agreed this was one that they shoudn't answer.

"Ask Jaden," said Hassleberry simply.

"So how did he get back?" asked Riku with a frown. He himself had narrowly made it back to the light. There was some uncomfortable fidgiting.

"To save everyone, he had to...well," Syrus really hadn't told anyone else this yet. He wondered if they all knew what Jaden did to beat Yubel. If Jaden were there, he would have laughed. Little did he know what Jaden actually did.

"He merged the souls of himself and his darkness," this was all said very fast, and Syrus shut his eyes. Almost as if he was expecting Jaden to come through the door and yell at him. But he didn't. How would the room react? Syrus heard nothing.

"He's...still...in," Kairi looked like she was going to cry. He gave up himself to save the world...Without warning she bolted toward the door.

"Kairi?" questioned Riku, getting up slightly. She ignored him. When the door lid open, she quickly disappeared inside. Riku bolted through the door quickly. Not wanting to miss anything, the rest of them gathered outside the door.

Jaden was sitting on the bed, playing with the necklace that had previously caused so much controversy. Winged Kuriboh was lazily floating in circles around the room. He didn't seem to notice as Kairi whipped through the door.

"Sora," she called. In one quick movement, she had wrapped her arms around his waist. Jaden held his arms stiff in surprise. His mouth opened and closed in silence.

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't find you. Please just stay...," she started rambling after that. Jaden blinked and shook his head.

"What are you doing Kairi?" he questioned over her voice. She trailed off what she was saying and looked up at him. Alexis, in spite of herself, grew slightly red as she watched the position they were in. Did this girl know no boundaries?

"Please Sora, it's ok. Don't leave," she begged as she buried her face in his chest. He frowned.

"Kairi, I have to-"

"No Sora, please. I don't care what you did, please, stay," she cut him off pleading. He tried to pull away, but she tightened her grip around his waist.

"Kairi, you have no idea-" Again, she didn't allow him to finish.

"I said I don't care. If you have the power of darkness in you, I'll be the light to balance it out," Jaden was struck dumb for a moment. What did she know?

"Kairi, you don't want me-" he tried his most convincing voice.

"Please Sora, I can't loose you again," her voice was soft, but it stopped Jaden short.

"I have a job to do Kairi," Jaden was struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"Then let us help Jay," Jaden shot his stare to Jesse, who was watching him defiantly.

"But I lied-"

"Yeah Jay, and even though it hurts, you're still my friend," Jesse's tone left no room for argument. Skye gazed at him fondly a moment before nodding in Jaden's direction.

"I can't let you-"

"You're gonna have to."

"This isn't a joke guys, this is dangerous, and none of you can fight," Jaden was getting slightly annoyed. His frown deepened.

"Then teach us Jaden," Skye spoke softly as she stroked Blaze's head. The small fox opened it's eyes slightly, staring right at Jaden. Kairi released her hold around his waist and held him at an arms length away.

"We'll be there Jaden," said Syrus with a nod.

"It's our world too; we can save it together," Alexis had a soft smile on her face. Jaden's expression softened with each nod of agreement.

"You guys," his voice rang with emotion that had been long absent. A small smile worked its way on his face. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the doorway.

"Not to inturrupt this little emotion fest, but we get to Radiant Garden in five."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ok, so it's a little short and I'm not too fond of it. So if this happens to mysteriously change at some point in the distant future, don't be surprised. I didn't know how else to write it. So if you want to flame, have fun. R&R (even if it's negative). Anyway, hope it wasn't too bad and I'll update as soon as I can!


	9. Chapter 8

Crash

Chapter 8

By Dragonflysky

I am **_so _**sorry. Finals were this last week and I completely spaced this off. Anyway, I got it posted! Am I forgetting something...Oh! Disclaimer! Ahem I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh GX. I think that about covers it. Well, enjoy! A/N: I am going to stick to using "Jaden" when I'm talking about Jaden/Sora. Really, does he act like Sora? I hope it's not that confusing. If it confuses a lot of you, well then, I'll change it, but for now...

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KHGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I was wondering when this thing would land," muttered Alexis in an irritated voice as they started walking off Leon's ship.

"Wait," said Kairi, stopping suddenly. She turned her head toward the way they had come from. Winged Kuriboh, who had been flying behind her, nearly crashed into the back of her head.

"Kuri!" Jaden smirked in amusement.

"Where is Tinkerbell?" Kairi's head was moving as she strained her neck looking back in. Jaden frowned. He hadn't thought about the small green pixie in a while.

"Who?" Hassleberry scratched the back of his head in confusion. Syrus sighed over-dramatically.

"Tinkerbell!" called Kairi as she dragged Jaden back on the ship. There was a brief moment of silence before there was the soft sound of bells. Jaden frowned and quickly shot out of sight, Kuriboh following in his wake.

"Jaden?" called various people as they all followed him back in. Coming into the main room, they could see the dented floor from the fight between Riku and Jaden. Riku winced slightly. That hadn't worked exactly as planned.

"What do you think you're doing?" came an angry voice from an open door across the room. There was a bit of commotion as everyone tried to get to the door.

"Kuri kuri!?" yelled the small furball.

"What's going on Sora?" asked Riku as he pushed his way to the front. There was a questioning jingle and Jaden smiled slightly.

"Yeah Tink, it's me," he said softly before his gaze hardened. She jingled happily before turning her attention.

"You guys!" reprimanded Skye as she pushed her way into the room. Her hand went to her hip as she narrowed her eyes. Blaze, who had regained consciousness, growled softly at her side. Caught up in some kind of net, an black haired obelisk boy and blond girl froze in surprise.

"Skye!" the girl, who looked long and lean, perked up immediately. The boy with her was young, but had a little muscle on each arm.

"Finally! Now would you like, get us out of here?" the girl continued as she glared impatiently. Skye didn't move from her spot.

"What are you and Tomi doing, Rei?" she crossed her arms at her chest. Rei looked slightly indignant as she blew a strand of her blond hair out of her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei raised her eyebrow. There was a sharp bark as Blaze took a step forward. She froze momentarily, before she began to laugh.

"Why don't you put that duel disk away Skye? I keep telling you that your little mutt isn't real," Skye's fingers clenched slightly at her side as she glared at the blond girl, but Rei ignored her. On the side, Jaden tapped his foot in annoyance. He strongly debated scaring the obelisks senseless with a fireball, but decided against it.

"Kuri kuri!" yelled Kuriboh indignantly from next to him. The girl looked at the Winged Kuriboh for a moment, then smiled brightly.

"That's a Winged Kuriboh," she pointed out, completely ignoring the fact that it was a duel monster.

"You must be the famous Jaden Yuki," Tomi spoke for the first time. The girls eyes lit up.

"Hi, I'm Rei," she began flirtatiously. There were two noises of disgust. Both Kairi and Alexis glared at the girl dangling off the ground. Tomi frowned himself and began to glare at Jaden.

"Like Jaden would pay attention to you," Skye said dismissively. Rei barked a laugh.

"Who in their right mind would go out with you?" she said back with a bite. Skye took a small step back.

"The figureless, spineless, nerdy, baby of the blue dorm? Who would want that? You're not even pretty you little faker," Rei kept her heavy gaze on her. Skye's eyes began to pool with tears as she took a step back. This was supposed to be her best friend...

"Rei-" she began to say.

"I never really liked you. You were good for homework though," Rei continued on. As Skye turned and tried to run, she felt two arms wrap around her as she hit someone.

"Don't you ever talk to my friends like that," Jaden warned lowly. Jesse's gaze could have shot daggers at the blond girl as he held the shaking Skye tightly. Blaze growled lowly and the fire around it grew larger. Jaden went forward slowly as he released the net. Tomi and Rei tumbled out in an ungraceful heap.

"Hey," Rei yelled indignantly as she struggled to get off of Tomi.

"Get off," said Jesse strangely calm. Jaden glanced at him a moment and nodded.

"Get off this ship, and don't come back," Jaden clarified. No one moved for a moment.

"You heard the Sarge!" Hassleberry demanded loudly, flexing his muscles dangerously. Quickly, the two ducked around the group and out the door.

"You ok?" Jesse asked softly as Skye pulled away slightly. She wiped her eyes with her hand and nodded.

"Thanks," she said quietly. Whether her face was red from crying or from embarassment, Jesse didn't know. He smiled.

"Are you guys coming?" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Leon standing in the door with his arms crossed.

"There are some people you should go see Sora," he said before turning and leaving.

"Let's go," said Syrus as he followed out after him. Tinkerbell jingled and flew after him. Everyone followed suit, with Jaden flanked on each side by Alexis and Kairi.

"" "" "" "" "" "" KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" ""

Someone walked carefully through the darkness. From his master, he had indirectly learned that darkness is something to be wary of.

'I must find my master.' To do that, he had to find the boy. He did something to him, surely. When he found out what, the boy would pay. There was a bright flash of light. With a smile, he looked around at the town he now stood in.

"" "" "" "" "" "" YGXKH"" "" "" "" "" ""

Jaden couldn't suppress the small smile that made its way on his face. Radiant Garden had flourished in those four years. The buildings were crisp and clean, and perfectly represented the name of the place they were built in. Out of the corner of her eye, Alexis caught the upturn of his lips. With a wide smile, she walked on next to him.

"Looks nice," Jaden commented offhandedly at Leon. Leon nodded.

"The comittee had its work cut out for it. But I'm guessing we all did a pretty good job," Leon responded back as he walked past the door to the Bailey.

"I'd say," Syrus stared over the wall at the town below. There was an appreciative whistle as Hassleberry stood next to him.

"This way," Leon made his way down the large staircase with Riku close behind. Jaden was already halfway down the steps when the rest of the group rushed down.

"Hey Sora?" questioned Kairi as she stopped him. He paused and looked in her eyes with confusion. She bit her lip and avoided his eyes. A moment later, she flashed him a bright smile.

"Never mind," she called as she raced down the stairs. Jaden scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"That was strange," he muttered quietly. Kuriboh giggled and flew circles around his head. Without him noticing, the others had bolted ahead of him and were now crowding around a small door.

"Who are these people?" came a questioning voice that Jaden couldn't see. Hassleberry and Jesse stood right in the door, blocking the interior from sight.

"We found him," came Kairi's easily identifiable voice. She excited, very excited.

"Who?" came a woman's voice, slightly impatient. From the voice, Jaden could picture a small black-haired woman, anxiously trying to get an answer. They must not have said anything about him yet.

"Where's Jaden?" Syrus must have been farther in the door.

"Who?" came a different man's voice.

"Well," he heard Leon trail off, unsure how to say.

"Me," Jaden walked forward slowly. Jesse and Hassleberry both cleared the way. There was a long, tense silence that followed.

"SORA!" the small black haired woman he had heard earlier was the first to break the silence. She bounded forward and peered closely at him.

"You are Sora, right?" she asked. He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't wait for a response.

"So where have you been?" she continued, slightly accusingly, with a wide smile. He closed his mouth a minute and gave her a very small smile.

"Yuffie," he said softly. The girl, now identified as Yuffie, jumped back and smiled even wider. He glanced around the room.

"See," said Kairi pulling more in the center of the room.

"You're ok," came a soft voice from by they bed. A woman with long brown hair was sitting down and smiled warmly. He nodded in her direction.

"Like you believed he was dead," a blond haired man was leaning against the wall, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Cloud!" scolded Yuffie as she appeared at his side.

"Hey Jaden?" started Syrus slowly.

"Kuri kuri kuri!" came a voice outside the door. Jaden bit back a smile as Hassleberry moved out of the way once again. A very peeved looking Winged Kuriboh came floating next to Jaden's face.

"Kuri!" the small creature glared with all its might at Jaden.

"Sorry Kuriboh," he sighed as the furball took its spot on his shoulder.

"What's that thing?" asked Cloud from his spot, leaning on the wall.

"Who are these people?" inserted Yuffie before he could respond. Jaden glanced at each one of them.

"Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Jesse, and Skye. This is Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Ci-" Jaden gestured to each person with their name, but his voice trailed off. An older man sitting at the computer was staring at him with an odd look on his face.

"Hey Sora," he said quietly, looking at the floor.

"What's up Gramps?" Jaden asked offhandedly. The man looked up and smiled a moment, before he began to frown again.

"Listen Sora, I don't know what went wrong, but I'm sor-" the man was struggling to find words before Jaden cut him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," said Jaden, waving off his apology.

"But Sora-"

"Don't worry Cid, everything is fine," Jaden assured him once again. Both men offered up a small smile before turning opposite directions.

"Hey Jay? Where can I guy find something to fight with around here?" asked Jesse suddenly. Jaden blinked for a moment.

"Come with me," said Kairi as she moved out of the door. The GX gang followed her out, leaving some questioning gazes.

"They'll be back," said Riku as he focused on the data flying by on the computer screen. Jaden couldn't help but notice that they all seemed uneasy.

'Worry about that later,' came Roxas's voice in his head. So without saying anything, Jaden hurried after them.

"" "" "" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" "" "" ""

"Is everything going according to plan?"

"Y-yes, Malifecent." Pete was bowed low to the ground.

"Good," said Xemnas from beside her. Fujiwara nodded on her other side.

"Now who is this king?" asked Fujiwara, continuing their discussion. Malifecent said nothing for a moment as her bird cawed loudly.

"He's of little problem to us now," she assured, "Now what about those monsters of yours?" Fujiwara smiled. His hands traced the edges of the duel disk that was clasped around his other arm.

"Duel monsters," he said calmly as he pulled the top card off his deck.

"Go, Clear Vicious Knight," he said, laying the card down on his disk. In a bright flash of light, the monster appeared.

"Wow," said Pete under his breath. Fujiwara admired the creature a moment before turning back to Malificent.

"How are you so certain that this King is of no threat to us?" Fujiwara inquired once again.

"Because," her voice was completely calm. "He wouldn't dare risk the welfare of these two ibiciles." Somewhere else in the castle, a loud yell echoed faintly.

"" "" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" "" ""

"Sora!?" exclaimed an old man in blue robes. Next to him, there was a small white creature with some kind of red pom-pom on top of his head. He jumped slightly at as he saw Jaden.

"Merlin, I need to talk to the moogles," Jaden insisted calmly. The old man took a moment to gather himself. He gave a slight nod before moving off to the side. In hushed tones, too low for the others to here, he calmly talked with the moogle. After a seemingly long period of time, the moogle jumped up.

"Kupo!" he cried as he pulled a large box to the center of the room.

"These weapons are one of a kind. Sythesized by the moogles, blessed by the keyblade," Kairi explained as she pushed open the box. A multitude of weapons layed in no particular order.

"Wow," Syrus stood back slightly awed. Skye glanced around before taking a wary step forward. After studying the box for a minute, she plunged her hand in it.

"Skye!" Jesse's hand shot out to try to stop her, but her hand was already in there. She seemingly ignored him and focused on the box.

"Be careful, you'll hurt yourself," warned Jesse with a frown. She focused on the box for another moment and then smiled. Using the edge of the box, she pushed herself out. There was a small gasp. In her hand was a bow, made of intricately twisted silver. On each end, a small sapphire shined proudly.

"I like this," said Skye with a small smile as she twisted it in her hand. Blaze looked at it a moment before laying down and closing his eyes. She smiled at her spirit's acceptance. Jesse watched as she admired her new bow.

With a deep breath, he himself plunged his hand into the bow. To his surprise, it was deeper than it looked. Nearly his whole arm plunged out of sight. He could feel handles, blades, and other various items. Surprisingly, none of them hurt him in the least. He swam his hand around, feeling slightly foolish. Then suddenly, by its own accord, his hand closed around something. With confusion, he glanced up at the younger girl. She nodded her encouragement. With one mighty pull, his hand resurfaced.

"Wow," he said softly as he stared at the blade now in his hand. The nearly white blade wasn't very wide, but it was sturdy. The hilt was gold and looked slightly like the wings on his rainbow dragon. Near the bottom of the black handle, several different colored gems glimmered, with a ruby being the largest.

"A rainbow," he muttered quietly as he examined each jewel. Jaden smirked. _Perfect fit_.

"My turn!" exclaimed Hassleberry excitedly as he plunged his arm out of view. In a shorter time than the other two, he pulled his hand out. It was another sword. The blade on this one was very wide. The hilt looked like two dinosaur claws and there was some kind of cloth wrapped around the handle.

Syrus looked at it warily. The sword looked too big for Hassleberry to hold, let alone fight with. What would he get? He glanced at Alexis. She took a small step forward. Her hand was there for only a minute. To her great surprise, she was holding a larger version of a shuriken.

"Yuffie will have to train you," Kairi noted.

"What's that?" Alexis pulled on a small box that was tied to the handle. Fumbling with the knot, she ripped open the box. Inside, two small knives were laying side by side.

"Kunai," said Jaden, peering over her shoulder. She fingered one of them before closing the box. She turned to look at Syrus. He gulped. It was now, or never. Plunging his hand into the box, he lost his balance and nearly fell in.

"Syrus?" questioned Alexis as the younger boy struggled to get out.

"I'm fine," he said, as he began feeling around. What was he looking for exactly? A few minutes passed and Jaden frowned. This was taking a long time.

"I got something!" said Syrus suddenly with a grin. The muscles in his upper arm hardened as he grasped whatever he had tighter. He took a moment to prepare himself. Then, with all his might, he pulled. A little too hard maybe as he flew on his back.

"Ow.." he groaned as he picked himself off the floor. Alexis, Kairi, and Skye tried hard to suppress their giggles.

"What is this thing?" Syrus looked at the object in his hand. It was a kind of staff. The top of it was made of a gold piece of metal that wound around a deep blue jewel. The rest of it seemed to be made of a shiny silver metal.

"Magic," said Jaden softly, "Good." Syrus looked at the staff with a kind of disappointment. How was he going to fight with this? With a sigh, he stood up completely.

'Lucky me, always stuck with the worst,' he thought glumly. Jaden seemed to sense his unhappiness.

"There'll be a time when you will realize you have the best weapon," said Jaden to him quietly. Syrus looked confused, and opened his mouth to ask a question when Jaden turned away.

"Sora?" questioned Merlin finally. Jaden turned to face him.

"They need training," Jaden swung his arm. In a bright flash, Oathkeeper appeared in his hand. He nodded his thanks to the moogle and promptly left. With their new weapons, everyone followed quickly. Jaden walked quickly back to the house.

"Everyone got what they needed," asked Leon as they entered. There were nods around the room.

"They need training Leon," said Jaden. Leon nodded and looked at the group.

"Who gets who?" Jaden considered Leon's question for a moment. Aerith came and stood next to him.

"Yuffie will need to help Alexis, I don't know anyone else," Jaden's words were cut off as he pictured a certain red-haired organization member. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"No one else who's here to help." Yuffie nodded as she went over to stand by Alexis.

"Skye should work with Aerith and Kairi. I'm almost sure her arrows are created by magic. Kairi, you can help with her aim while Yuffie is busy," Jaden turned to look at the others.

"Hassleberry," Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, Sarge?"

"Work with Leon and Cloud," At the sound of their names, each pulled out their respective blade. Hassleberry whistled appreciatively.

"Hey Jay, what about me?" Jesse looked anxiously at Jaden. There wasn't anyone left, was there? At this point, a ghost of a grin appeared on Jaden's face.

"You'll be with me" he said with an odd tone.

"I feel bad for you," said Riku from his spot near the computer. Jesse regarded Jaden warily before going to stand next to him. Syrus stood akwardly by himself. Jaden looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Anyway we can get Donald here? He would be the best teacher for Syrus," Jaden said. Immediately, the atmosphere tensed. Everyone, other than the GX gang, froze up.

"Sora," started Kairi slowly. She looked away.

"Donald and Goofy aren't here," she continued. Jaden blinked a moment. No one in the room would meet his eyes.

"Where are they Kairi?" he questioned in a soft, menacing tone. She didn't respond. He took a deep breath.

"Where are they?" he demanded louder. It didn't matter that none of them deserved his wrath. Most people in the room cringed slightly. Riku took a small step forward. As he spoke, Jaden's face went pale.

"She has them Sora. Malifecent captured them."

"" "" "" "" "" ""YGXKH"" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Ok, so there you have it. Once again, I wasn't a huge fan of this chapter, but my opinion here doesn't really count. So, what kind of worlds do you want to see them go to? R&R (please!) and I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you want me to start using "Sora", put that there too. Anyway, thanks!


	10. Chapter 9

Crash

Chapter 9

By dragonflysky

Ok, so tallying up the votes, I have at least three people telling me to use Sora. Then, I have even more people who don't really care. But I didn't get their opinions, so now, I'll switch back to Sora. Sorry for those of you who wanted me to keep it Jaden.

"" "" "" ""KHYGX"" "" "" ""

"Again," demanded Sora coolly. Jesse fell back, panting heavily. His arms felt like lead, and his legs were numb. His hands were blistered from his sword.

"But Ja-" Sora shook his head and snapped his fingers. Another three samurai appeared around him. Jesse sighed as he went back to work. With a couple of well placed hits, the first one vanished. Sora hadn't given anyone a break. Of course, most were scared of him. He was too. Sora had reacted really badly. In fact, the only person who didn't seem the least bit frightened was Skye. After he had heard about those two friends of his...

""FLASHBACK""

_"Maleficent captured them." Sora didn't do anything for a moment._

_"No," his voice was barely audible and slightly panicky. _

_"Sora," Kairi sounded sympathetic as she approached him. He recoiled as her hand touched his shoulder. Kairi worked hard to stifle the hurt look fighting its way onto her face. Sora trembled slightly._

_"When?" his voice was still quiet and slightly strained. Once again, no one said anything. A slight breeze picked up that seemed to go unnoticed. _

_"Well?" he demanded louder. Riku put his head up and took a small step forward. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little frightened of his friend. _

_"Last month, they vanished while doing a routine check around the worlds," his voice was steady, at least. Sora's trembling became more visible. Everyone now noticed the wind picking up speed and whipping around in a twister-like fashion._

_"What's going on?" Cloud's blade was out, looking for the enemy that wasn't there._

_"He's losing control," came Skye's soft voice. The sound carried on the wind for all to hear. _

_"What does that mean?" Hassleberry looked confused as he rested the large broadsword on his shoulder. Jesse froze. He knew exactly what it meant._

_"Where are they?" Sora demanded louder than ever before. _

_"Sora, Maleficent is even more brutal now," Leon tried to explain over the whipping wind. Sora turned to face him instantly._

_"What does that mean?" he roared back. Leon cringed slightly. _

_"There was a lot of blood," Kairi said softly. Somehow hearing her, Sora spun to face her. His eyes were wide with terror, before quickly narrowing in anger. The wind abruptly stopped and Sora was completely still. His form seemed to grow larger as his usually calm blue eyes now turned a dark gold. There were several gasps. Unfortunately, they were for different reasons._

_"What's wrong with him?" Yuffie was watching warily, but her voice was sharp with worry._

_"Watch out!" yelled Syrus. Yuffie spun around and ducked as a creature with a sword slashed where her head had once been. It's body was nearly completely covered. It wore a dark helmet and had on a grey body suit. On each sleeve there was a white heart-like symbol. In each hand, it held a thin black sword._

_"A samurai," said Riku quietly. His Way to Dawn keyblade was already in his hand. _

_"A what?" questioned Jesse as he tried to find the right way to hold his own blade._

_"A nobody," said Kairi as she brought out her flowery keyblade. In a flash, several more appeared._

_"What's going on?" Alexis was very alarmed as she held her shuriken unsurely. Jaden stared off at nothing, as if he wasn't even there. She ducked as a nobody sent a swipe above her. _

_"I don't know how to fight!" she exclaimed loudly as she backed up._

_"Now is the time to learn," Yuffie called as she threw her own shuriken, destroying a samurai. Alexis nodded before she threw hers. It soared by a samurai, nicking it in the arm. The samurai turned and the shuriken landed somewhere in the distance. Nervously, she pulled out her kunai and hoped for the best. On the other hand, Hassleberry grinned at the chance. What better way than to learn in the field, right? Swinging randomly, he began battling one samurai. Leon and Cloud were both taking on multiple opponents, as were Kairi and Riku. Aerith stood by Syrus, who was almost completely useless without any training. She was using all her magic to keep the attacks off of her and Syrus._

_"More keep coming!" Jesse called as he attempted to swipe one. _

_"Watch out!" yelled Skye. Jesse whipped around just as an arrow planted itself in the body of the nobody that was about to attack him. She looked in surprise to the bow in her hand before smiling slightly._

_"Not so helpless anymore," she muttered, shooting another arrow. They were glowing white and appeared out of thin air. _

_"Kuri!" yelled Winged Kuriboh in Sora's ear. Sora didn't move. He glared ahead at nothing. Samurais were appearing quicker than they were being destroyed. Kairi took a hit in the leg and toppled over. Riku just destroyed the three that were closing in on her prone form._

_"Come on Jay, we need your help!" yelled Jesse as he jumped back from another attack. Still, Sora didn't move. The group's attacks were weakening, and the nobodies weren't relenting. _

_Syrus and Aerith were backed into a corner. _

_Leon and Cloud were enclosed in a circle. _

_Riku and a limping Kairi danced around each other as they fought their best. _

_Alexis had finally retrieved her shuriken. She decided she would refrain from throwing it again. Instead, she just stabbed them as they came near. Yuffie was around her, defeating ones that she missed with almost perfectly accurate throws. _

_Skye and Jesse had a pretty good system going. Skye was eliminating most of the nobodies with her arrows. Her aim was dramatically improving the longer she fought. Now, she only missed a couple times. Jesse was quickly wiping out anything that got in to close. Still, it was easy to see that Jesse was clumsy with his sword, and he was tiring fast. Skye's arrows were glowing less, showing that they didn't have as much power and her arm was starting to ache. Neither of them was used to this kind of fighting._

_Sora was standing in the middle. The nobodies weren't acknowledging him at all. His golden eyes remained unblinking and unmoving. Riku was slashed in the back as he fell. Things weren't looking good...not at all. _

_"Jaden! Get a hold of yourself!" yelled Alexis as she stabbed another one. _

_"Kairi!" yelled Riku. She had fallen down, her leg finally giving way. A samurai was moving in toward her, faster than he could move. _

_"Roxas!" she yelled, though her voice sounded odd. Like it wasn't even her voice. Everything seemed to slow down. _

_**"Stop!"** yelled an unfamiliar voice as there was a bright flash of light._

_"" "" ""PAUSE"" "" ""_

"Break time," Sora said as he walked away. He walked quickly so no one would catch up to him. He really didn't want to deal with anyone. They were scared of him, and frankly, he was slightly scared of himself. If it hadn't been for Roxas...

"" "" ""FLASHBACK CONTINUED"" "" ""

_"Jaden! Get a hold of yourself!" he had heard Alexis yell. _

_**'Come on Sora, fight it!'** he heard Roxas urge. He could feel Haou's power trying to fight it's way out of him. While he was working to restrain it, another part of himself was telling him to just let his anger flow. He wanted to take Maleficent down. _

_"Kairi!" he heard Riku yell in alarm. _

_**'NO!'** he heard Roxas say in the back of his mind._

_"ROXAS!" Kairi yelled, though it wasn't her voice._

_**'Namine!' **Roxas was suddenly louder than he had ever been._

_**"STOP!"** He yelled as the light enveloped him. Only, he hadn't yelled it. The nobodies froze, stopping their attacks. As the light faded, Sora was gone. In his place, was a blond boy of the same age. His arm was out and his voice commanding._

_"Jaden?" asked Syrus, taking a wary step forward. The boy snapped his fingers and all the samurai vanished._

_"Roxas," Kairi smiled in relief at the boy. She slumped to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded. Riku was looking at him with faint annoyence. _

_"Where's Jay?" asked Jesse as he put his sword down. Kairi and Riku seemed to know this guy. Roxas took a deep breath. He really didn't want to deal with all of Sora's friends._

_"He's just cooling down a little," Roxas assured calmly. His attitude was slightly cold, similar to the new Sora. Honestly, it scared Syrus slightly._

_"So you're Roxas," Leon said as he rested his gunblade on his shoulder. Roxas didn't even look slightly unnerved being enclosed in a cirlce by people with weapons in their hands._

_"Yeah, and you're Leon," Roxas responded lightly. He nodded. _

_"Where's Jaden?" Alexis repeated Jesse's question. Roxas was silent for a moment. _

_"He's here Alexis. You don't need to worry about him," Roxas said, slightly hesitant. Alexis looked at the strange boy._

_"How do you know my name?" she asked. Roxas thought for a moment. So much for a quick in and out._

_**'Sora? Are you done yet?'** he thought. A strong negative emotion swam through his head. So, that was a no. With a deep breath, he looked back up at the group._

_"Because I'm, technically, Sora," Roxas said slowly. A moment's pause._

_"So you're Jaden?" asked Syrus slowly. Roxas shook his head._

_"It's not quite that simple Sy," Roxas said. Syrus looked slightly taken aback. That was Jaden's name for him. Jaden...not Sora or Roxas. Roxas seemed to sense he had said something wrong, and didn't start up right away._

_"Well?" Yuffie held the word out. She probably didn't need an explanation, but Roxas took that as his cue._

_"I'm Sora's nobody." There was a long pause as the GX gang digested this new information. _

_"Like those things we just fought?" Hassleberry spoke first. How could he explain this._

_"Yeah, I guess." he said finally. Better just to agree. Alexis gripped her shuriken tighter. _

_"So then shouldn't we be fighting you?" she knew that she couldn't take him alone. Roxas chuckled humorlessly. _

_"No, I don't think so," he concluded after another pause. Alexis kept her grip tight, though she put through an effort to look relaxed. Roxas wasn't fooled, but he could feel some pride from Sora. She was wary. That's good. Now only if he would come back..._

_**'Not a chance'** came Sora's voice. Roxas fought the urge to roll his eyes._

_**'So much for growing up,'** he thought sarcastically in his head. Sora scowled deep within his consciousness. Slightly surprised, he could here Yubel laugh softly. Without paying attention, he was smiling to himself._

_"Roxas?" he heard Kairi break through his musings. _

_"Huh?" he threw out unintelligently._

_"You kind of spaced out there Sarge," Hassleberry said. Roxas fought the huge smile trying to make its way on his face. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he loved acceptance. Someone accepted him. Finally, his mouth settled in a smaller smile._

_"Yeah, sorry about that," he looked down at his feet briefly. Looking up, he noticed everyone seemed a little more relaxed. _

_"What were you doing?" Riku seemed slightly annoyed. Honestly, Roxas could care less. He was probably still sour over that battle all those years ago when they were trying to wake up Sora._

_**'He beat you,'** Sora pointed out. _

_**'Yeah, after he went back to darkness. He could never beat me by himself,'** Roxas countered in his head. _

_**'Don't be sour,'** Sora said warningly. Roxas rolled his eyes._

_"Well?" Riku continued. Roxas silently cursed himself for zoning out again. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before answering._

_"Just talking to Sora," he said calmly. _

_"You can talk to Jaden?" Syrus looked anxious. Roxas settled with nodding. There was a long pause._

_"Should we move this to Merlin's house?" asked Leon ackwardly. _

_"Great idea!" Yuffie turned heel and bounced on back to the house. Roxas and others sighed as they walked after her._

_"" "" ""END FLASHBACK"" "" _""

"Hey Jaden," Skye interrupted Sora's thoughts. After dismissing Jesse, he decided to relax against a building off the main roads of Radiant Garden. The others could find him, but he doubted they would. Well, he had doubted.

"They sent you to get me?" he asked Skye without opening his eyes. His voice was calm and he didn't sound annoyed. She took that as and good sign and smiled. Yeah, they had a routine going. Since they were too nervous to talk to Sora, she was the little messenger to find him. Sora didn't need an answer, he already knew.

"See you there?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little, even though he didn't see. Sora thought a moment.

"Yeah, I guess," he eventually sighed. What was the point in avoiding it anyway? Right, none. She smiled again before walking away and leaving Sora.

"Hey Skye!" she heard a voice call out from the crowd. How he could see her, she wasn't sure. All in all though, she was happy to see him. She blushed slightly at that thought.

"Jesse," she said by way of greeting. He grinned as he pushed his way through a few people.

"Find him?" he asked stopping in front of her. She nodded.

"He'll be there," she assured him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Not that she wasn't happy to see him or anything... Jesse looked at his feet nervously for a moment and brought a hand behind his head.

"Well, they sent me to look for you-" he started to say.

"Because I might be with Jaden," she finished the sentence for him, feeling faintly annoyed. Jesse was the only other one who even dared to approach Jaden. Honestly, she thought it was a little ridiculous. Were they that afraid to talk to him one-on-one?

"I wasn't going to say that exactly," he mumbled, cutting off her thoughts. She stifled a small giggle.

"We can't keep them waiting," her voice was highly amused. Jesse blushed so briefly, Skye wasn't even sure what she saw.

"Then I'll just escort the lady and we can start," Jesse put his arm out, his voice level again. Her face flushed bright red as she put her arm in his and they walked off through the crowd.

"" "" "" "" ""SJSJ"" "" "" "" ""

Sora sighed. He supposed he should leave now. He had to give Skye her props. She was definitely one of a kind. He barely knew the girl, but he felt like he had known her for ages. Deciding that was something so ponder later, he stood up. No one payed him too much attention as he went back to Merlin's house.

"" "" "" ""KHGX"" "" "" ""

"Finally," he heard Leon say as approached the door. Jesse and Skye entered just ahead of him.

"Where's Sora?" Yuffie asked. Clearly, she hadn't seen him.

"Here," Sora leaned up against the door frame with his arms crossed. They all turned, as one, to look at him. He kept his face expressionless. Leon coughed slightly and attention was drawn away from him again.

"Now I know you haven't had a lot of training," Leon began to say. He was mostly addressing the GX gang.

"We're out of time," Cloud said. He was against a wall in a similar as position Sora. Kairi and Riku nodded. Guess there was no beating around the bush.

"Training will continue on the ship," Riku assured. Not all of them seemed particularly fond of that idea. Sora just hoped that he wouldn't have to take care of it all himself. Syrus held his little staff nervously. He still had a little trouble summoning and banishing it when not in use. Except for Skye and the keybearers, the rest kept their weapons physically on them. More of it had to do with magical power than anything else.

"I need to find Blaze," said Skye quietly to Jesse. A picture of her friend had quickly flashed through her mind. The little duel spirits had been running around the area, hardly staying in one place for more than absolutely necessary. Cid furrowed his eyebrows and typed something in his computer. Sora seemed to remember something at that moment.

"Kuriboh!" he called out slightly louder than his normal voice.

"Furball is never going to hea-" began Cloud before he was cut off.

"Kuri Kuri!" the brown puffball burst in the door with Blaze right behind it. There was a brief moment of silence.

"Well what do you know?" said Yuffie smiling. Kuriboh flew in a circle before settling on Sora's shoulder. Blaze stood next to Skye as Jesse looked down on it with a sad smile.

_'Ruby...' _he thought with a sigh. Leon coughed slightly and attention was back on him.

"As for the pilots-" Leon began to say.

"I thought we were driving," Riku frowned, cutting him off. He and Kairi had been driving themselves everywhere for years. They were perfectly capable...

"Someone needs to manage the ship at all times," Leon continued as way of explanation. Riku and Kairi still looked a little confused. Leon sighed and nodded at, what appeared to be, no one. Nothing happened for a moment.

"Hiya Sora!" came a high pitched voice. The GX gang looked for the source.

"Chip," Sora gave his friend a small smile.

"And Dale!" came a similar high pitched voice. Sora nodded and looked down.

"Where are they?" asked Alexis confused. She didn't see anything. Sora put his hands down and let the two scamper on. Raising them slowly...there was silence.

"So the things driving the ship are..." Jesse trailed off.

"GOPHERS!?" Hassleberry finished loudly. Chip and Dale looked indignant.

"That's chipmunks!" they yelled back at the same time. Sora smirked.

"But they're chipmunks," Syrus was trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"And they've been working for the king longer than I've known them," Sora's voice ended whatever arguments they may have had.

"Now for your navigator," Leon continued. Sora frowned.

"Navigator?" he asked. Leon nodded. Walking to the door, he pulled it open to reveal...

"Goofy," Sora whispered quietly with wide eyes. The dog-like thing shook its head.

"Sorry, but no," he responded with a sad smile. Sora looked sadly confused.

"Then who-?" he began to ask.

"I'm Max," Max replied to the unfinished question, "Goofy is my dad." Sora closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Of course it wasn't Goofy. Looking closer, it was obvious that Max was way too young. They didn't look too much alike either... He wanted to smack himself for even getting his hopes up.

"Hi," he said after he collected himself. Max nodded.

"Navigator?" Sora questioned to Leon. He, in turn, nodded. Sora sighed.

"Not taking anymore chances, huh?" Sora finally said. Leon smirked slightly.

"Not on your life," Leon said.

**'No kidding'** Roxas said in his head. He could tell Yubel was highly amused. Sora smirked.

"Ok, time to head out," Riku called attention to himself. Some looked reluctant.

"You don't have to go," Sora said calmly. In all honesty, he was hoping they would back down. Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, and Tifa watched as they all walked on the ship.

"Navigator?" questioned Sora as he walked next to Max. Max laughed gently.

"Like he said, no chances."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""KHGX"" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

I am so sorry. Time just flew away from me. I had this chapter written and saved on a jump drive along with a chapter of another story. I lost the drive at a graduation. I am really sorry. Hopefully, I'll be able to post quicker, but don't get too excited. I have school, dance, and volleyball starting in a few weeks. I have really bad excuses. Sorry. Well, hope it wasn't too bad. R&R. Seriously, it helps keep my motivation up.


	11. Chapter 10

Crash

Chapter 10

by dragonflysky

Well well. Here is the next chapter. I didn't have time to proof read one more time, so I'll have to go back and fix any mistakes later. I just really wanted this to get up. Sorry it took so long. Well, I'll just leave you to it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but Skye, the story, and some other things that I can't say yet.

'' "" "" "" "" "" "KHGX"" "" "" "" "" ""

"Land of Dragons?" Jesse asked Sora skeptically. Sora was faintly annoyed, but nodded anyway. Jesse blinked a couple of times, but kept walking. He hadn't really seen any dragons yet. Actually, they hadn't seen really anything. They had landed by a large rock where, Sora vaguely remembered, he had first landed here. It had been the first time he had met Mulan.

"The village," murmered Sora as he stumbled to a stop. Trails of smoke floated and vanished in the sky. Skye gasped softly. Nothing else moved.

"What happened?" Jesse looked at the destroyed buildings. There was a loud roar in the distance.

"Should we call for help?" asked Skye quietly. Jesse's hand danced around the hilt of his blade. Sora shook his head. It wouldn't do any good.

"" "" ""FLASHBACK"" "" ""

_"We're splitting up?" Kairi sounded alarmed. Max sighed. Couldn't say he didn't expect a reaction like that. _

_"Yes," he repeated, once again. Riku shook his head and frowned, but said nothing else. Apparently, he wasn't pleased either._

_"Three worlds that need help," Sora spoke quietly to himself. _

_"I'll go with Sora," Kairi spoke up loudly. Max shook his head. _

_"No, you're not. We need a keyblade master at each world," Max stressed the last three words, making sure they were perfectly clear. He looked back at his complex map. _

_"Why can't we just knock them out one at a time?" asked Riku. In a slight frustration, Max shook his head. Did they understand this at all?_

_"Too much time," Max didn't bother to look up at them as he continued studying. Each star could blend into the next if you weren't concentrating._

_"Too much time?" Kairi cut in right after. In her ears, it was oddly worded._

_"It would take too much time," he clarified. Unfortuantely for Max, this did nothing to sway Kairi._

_"But what if Sora...?" Kairi trailed off and looked at said boy. Sora looked down at the ground to hide his small smile. Seeing her so worried lightened his heart a bit._

_"I'm not leaving Kairi," he eventually said calmly, even though he was not entirely sure if it was true yet. Kairi, true to form, still looked concerned but turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Max cleared his throat unecessarily. The little map in front of him was beeping and beginning to get on his nerves. The others weren't responding well either. The tension in the room seemed a little thicker as no one, especially himself, felt comfortable saying anything. He _had_ started it._

_"Sora, you get to pick first," Max said after a pregnant pause. Sora's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment before nodding. He looked between two, almost similar, blinking dots. One, as Max had pointed out, had much more activity than the other. _

_"Jesse, Skye. We're going to the Land of Dragons," he ordered, not even bothering to look their direction. Skye smiled slightly and Jesse looked faintly confused. Syrus deflated slightly. Sora moved over to the consol and pushed a few buttons. Skye, with Jesse in tow, followed him over, and they all vanished. _

_Jesse felt his feet touch solid ground and he lost his balance. Or rather, something fell into him and _made_ him lose his balance. _

_"I'm sorry," Skye apologized from their...interesting position. Jesse lay flat on his back as Skye was draped over the top of him, their noses almost touching. Instictively, he had wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from falling farther and onto the ground._

_"Clumsy?" he offered, slightly flushed. She nodded shyly and kept her eyes off his face, leaving her to look at his well toned chest. Sora raised an eyebrow and watched them with, what resembled, amusement._

_"You can let go now," Sora threw out, effectively ending the moment. Both glanced at each other, then at Sora. They went to move so quickly, that both fell in undignified heaps opposite each other. Both were determined not to look at the others face. Sora let out a low chuckle at how red they were. Jesse attempted to glare a hole right through Sora as he went to stand up. Sora, in turn, shrugged__._

_"It's what they say in all those movies," he said by way of explaination before walking away. _

_"" "" "" ""END FLASHBACK"" "" "" ""_

They had wandered around for a little. Much to the others dismay, Sora rarely said anything of interest. Mainly, he mumbled to himself as they passed things. That left plenty of time for Jesse to think. After the little situation when they landed, Skye had seemed really quiet. He fought back the blush that wanted to come at that recent memory.

'Moving on' he thought, ending that train of thought. He hadn't seen any dragons yet, which left him pondering why they even called this place that. His thoughts wondered again as he imagined his friends on the ship. Where had they ended up? Or better yet... who had they ended up going with?

"Land of Dragons?" Jesse asked Sora skeptically. Sora was faintly annoyed, but nodded anyway. Jesse blinked a couple of times, but kept walking. He hadn't really seen any dragons yet. Actually, they hadn't seen really anything. They had landed by a large rock where, Sora vaguely remembered, he had first landed here. It had been the first time he had met Mulan.

"The village," murmered Sora as he stumbled to a stop. Trails of smoke floated and vanished in the sky. Skye gasped softly. Nothing else moved.

"What happened?" Jesse looked at the destroyed buildings. There was a loud roar in the distance.

"Should we call for help?" asked Skye quietly. Jesse's hand danced around the hilt of his blade. Sora shook his head. It wouldn't do any good.

Skye gasped loudly, pulling him from his thoughts. As he looked around, he noticed she was no longer next to him. She had wandered off in a different direction than the other two. Funny, he hadn't been paying attention.

Skye jumped over the remains of a toppled building and sprinted to a small section of wall that was still standing. Sora came up behind Jesse. They looked at each other briefly before bolting after her. Rocks flew as they made their way through the rubble. She had gotten herself through pretty far, her small frame making navigating easy.

"Are you ok? Sir please, wake up," she was talking with a slight panic as she tried to fumble through her bag and watch the man at the same time. He was leaning up against the rubble, breathing heavily. Sweat covered his middle-aged face, yet he shivered in the snow. His greying black hair stuck to his head. He can't have been there long. Seeing her distress, Jesse rushed ahead. He offered his hand to her and she handed him the bag.

"Potion, please," she said. Jesse nodded and started looking for the small green bottle. Sora stood back slightly with hard, examining eyes.

"Water," he easily heard the man moan weakly. Skye was doing a basic check of his pulse. Aerith would have known how to preform a diagnostic spell. She was deeply regreting not having the time to learn.

**"Jaden,"** Yubel's voice warned in his head.

**"Sora, I don't know about this guy," **Roxas trailed off slightly as he joined her. Sora nodded his head in a barely visible motion. Skye talked quietly to the man, comforting him, and Jesse seemed to be having an impossible amount of trouble locating the potion. Sora barely noticed as the keyblade materialized and he grasped the handle. He watched as she dabbed some melted snow on his lips.

"What happened?" asked Jesse as he finally pulled a potion out and handed it to Skye. She poured a controlled amount over the broken gentleman. Some small wounds healed as he came, what seemed like, fully around.

"What...?" he began to say. His voice was rough and sounded a little wheezy.

"What happened?" Sora inturrupted the man, only semi-rudely. Skye spared him a split second glare.

"They came...nowhere...surprised...soldiers...creatures" he panted out, as if he couldn't quite get his breath back.

"Where did they go?" Sora continued. The man didn't say anything, but continued panting.

"I need to know!" demanded Sora louder, any kindness quickly dissapating from his tone.

"Jaden!" Jesse was appalled. Hadn't he noticed this man was hurt? The man took another couple seconds pause.

"Mountain," the man finally managed, but Sora barely stayed around for the end of the word. With a quick speed, he darted up the path. Jesse and Skye looked reluctant before going after him. Sora paused for them at a higher spot up on the path. They both skidded to a stop behind him. Skye looked down at her hands, which were folded in front of her.

"What is it with you Jay?" Jesse fought to keep his voice at a reasonable volume. "That guy was hurt." Sora shook his head and turned to face them. He couldn't blame them, not really.

"He was a survivor," he spoke softly. Skye frowned,but still looked slightly agitated. The cold wind whipped around the party, but none of them payed much attention.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked eventually.

"There are prisoners and the dead. In the end, there are no survivors," Sora turned his back on them and walked up the mountain. Skye sent a worried glance at Jesse before they both followed Sora's example.

"What does that mean?" Jesse finally asked after they had been walking a while. Sora shook his head. It was an answer he was sure he didn't want to explain.

At the bottom of the mountain, the man smiled before vanishing in a portal of darkness.

"" "" "" "" ""PREVIOUSLY ON THE SHIP"" "" "" "" "" ""

Sora moved over to the consol and pushed a few buttons. Skye, with Jesse in tow, followed him over, and they all vanished.

"Ok, now what?" asked Syrus, dropping his staff on the ground nervously. Riku stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Syrus backed down under his stare. Kairi glanced between the two.

"Where am I going?" she asked, glancing at Max. Max typed a few more things in and stared at the map.

"With the least experience, we're sending you-"

"Who's going with me?" she cut in, before he could finish. She really didn't like being given easy assignments because she had the 'least experience'. With Sora out of commision those years, she technically had more training than him. She looked over at Max as he sighed and glanced between Kairi and his map.

"You decide, I guess," he shrugged. Kairi looked around at the three remaining duelists.

"Syrus?" she asked, startling the short blunette. She glanced at both Alexis and Hassleberry. On one note, they both were better fighters. Just from looking at them, she could tell they were more seasoned for physical work.

"Where am I going?" she faced Max again.

"Wonderland." She considered this. She had visited the world only once before. It had been on one of her smaller matinence rounds with Riku. She looked between her two options. Hassleberry looked like he wanted more action. Alexis... Syrus was looking up at her, asking her silently what she was going to do.

"Come on Syrus," she said, moving forward and leading him to the control panel. With a few quick keys, they vanished. Syrus couldn't see anything for a moment before he could make out a blur of colors. As he felt something underneath him, the world still spun. He tried to keep his balance, but fell into a wall. He landed with a thud.

"Ow," he managed to say as he rubbed his head. Kairi had landed standing and was smiling. She picked up the little staff he had ended up dropping.

"It's all in your head. Once you get used to it, you realize you're not actually spinning," she tried to hide her laugh. Syrus looked up at her with a wince.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked. She shook her head as she gave him back his staff.

"Don't worry about it," she tried to assure him. He didn't look happy, but he did drop it. He stared in wonderment at the room he was in. There was a large purplish colored tunnel that ran up the ceiling and out of sight, with windows all the way up. The bricks zigzaged across the wall in a random pattern where some oddly shaped pictured hung. When he looked down, he could see the strangest cut tiles with, what looked like, a squashed picture of furniture. The room was lit by a couple candle lit lanterns up on the wall.

"What is this place?" he asked, looking around. Kairi shook her head and didn't answer.

"Come on," she walked out past two curtains that were tied to the wall. Syrus looked back to the entry point and saw a wide smile floating in the air.

"Wait up!" he cried as he ran after her. She walked up to, what looked like, a picture frame.

"Are we at a dead en-" Syrus didn't have time to finish as the picture swung open. The next one followed, and the next one, and the next one, and so on. A door finally opened to show another room. This one was a bit different. There was a small bed against the wall with red sheets. Kairi walked over and easily pulled it away. Syrus was a little puzzled. All that was behind it was a small hole which reminded him a little of a cat door.

"Um, Kairi? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well Syrus, each world is a little different. As we travel, we can change a little bit so we fit in better," she explained walking to the table. She picked up one of two cans and handed it to Syrus.

"Are you drinking the other one?" he asked. She looked amused.

"I don't think that would go over very well," she said with a smile. He shrugged a little and took a sip. Before he could drink any more, she snatched it out of his hands.

"That'll be plenty," she told him, taking a small sip herself, before setting the can back on the table.

"What's it supposed to-" Kairi held up her finger to cut him off. He waited till she smiled.

"See, it's working," she said. Syrus was confused. He turned to look at the bottle again. Maybe there were some instructions on the can. He frowned as he couldn't quite reach over the table to get the can. Syrus screamed a little as he finally realized what was happening.

"We're getting smaller!" he exclaimed as they kept shrinking. Quickly enough, they stopped. Syrus looked up at the giant table. Judging by their size compared to the table, they were each about four inches tall.

"I can't believe it. Why am I always given the short end of the stick?" Kairi looked at him a little confused, not quite sure how to respond.

"That's the way this world works," Syrus didn't look pleased with those words. In fact, that's not what he wanted to hear either. He shuffled his feet as he followed her through the, now seemingly larger, doorway. The way was dark a minute before opening to the light.

"No!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""Previously with...whoever was left"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Riku watched as Kairi traveled down to her destination. The other two just looked at him, knowing who they were going with. Of course he didn't get to pick. Sora always left him with the short end of the stick.

"Ready?" asked Max as he turned toward them. Riku took a look at the map. It was different than the ship's map and had a load more worlds listed on it.

'At least it's accurate,' he thought, even though he didn't understand a bit of it. Max cleared his throat after another moment, still waiting for an answer. Riku shrugged and walked over to the panel.

"Whatever," he waved his hand indifferently. Alexis frowned at this callous gesture and marched over with Hassleberry in tow. Riku didn't bother to ask where they were going before they vanished.

Alexis concentrated on staying steady as the ground rushed up on her feet. She wobbled a little and stumbled over something. She fell on her butt next to a sprawled out Hassleberry. Riku was standing, looking down at them.

"You coming?" he asked, bored. She fought back a crude remark as she stood up and brushed herself off. They were in some sort of desert. Off in the distance, she could make out the shape of a pack of buildings.

"Mind explaining?" asked Hassleberry as he stood up. The empty desert idea didn't set very well with him. Riku looked between the two.

"We're in Agrabah. Let's go," Riku's 'explaination' was brief and to the point. That was fine with Alexis. She didn't want to talk to him anyway.

"Ok," said Hassleberry as he followed with a shrug. By the tone of his voice, it seemed he had no issue with the silver-haired man ahead of them. They walked in silence for quite a while.

"Why are we even here?" asked Hassleberry eventually. Alexis jumped a little at the sound of a voice. Riku turned his head slightly to acknowledge him.

"With no keyblade master around, most of the worlds have unlocked. Something to do with the connection making them stronger," he paused a second. Looking up at the trees, he could only hear a few birds chirping.

"But isn't that a good thing?" asked Hassleberry, bringing his hand to his face, thoughtfully. Riku shook his head.

"Leaving the worlds to do it naturally opens them up for attack. That's where the key bearers come in," he responded levelly.

"But don't they _seal_ the keyholes?" asked Alexis, not quite following. Riku took an extra moment before he answered.

"Yes and no. With the way things are, the keyblades will open a path. This path will help close off the darkness and keep the world from an invasion," that wasn't exactly how he wanted to explain that.

"Then what about the worlds with an invasion?" Hassleberry threw in right away.

"Depends. If they are lost, only the keyblade master can revive them," Riku's voice was solemn. They'd gone over this before, but not in great detail.

"Jaden," Alexis looked down at her shoes. Riku nodded.

"That's why we need him," Riku continued. Alexis' eyes started to narrow.

"So he gives his life saving all these worlds? How is that fair to him? What about what he wants?" she questioned accusingly. Riku sighed and shook his head. She was upset.

"Don't talk to me like I don't know him," Riku worked to keep his voice reasonable. In keeping it reasonable, it came out somewhat sad.

"You don't know him," she yelled out, temper getting the better of her.

"Alexis," Hassleberry voiced, trying to calm her down.

"Kairi and I have been his best friends since we were 5," Riku reasoned with her. Surprisingly, he hadn't lost his head yet.

"Then why didn't he go home?" she asked. Riku froze, staring at her angry face. He turned to face the opposite direction.

"Alexis," Hassleberry scolded. She never used to lose her temper. She was supposed to be the level headed one. Riku still hadn't said anything.

"Well?" she demanded. Hassleberry didn't bother this time. She was beyond reason right now.

"Sora knows what he's into. He accepted that long before he ever crashed," Riku's voice was low and clipped. Alexis's face calmed down slightly, the anger suddenly evaporating.

"Why Jaden?" she asked sadly, but to no one in particular. Riku looked out at the distance.

"Because I wasn't strong enough," he whispered.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "KHGX" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Well, there you have it. Chapter 10! I never realized how hard it was to write about everyone. Well, not that hard. Sorry it took so long. 2008 has been a rough year and it doesn't seem like my 2009 will be any easier. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to par as far as what you were hoping for. Do me a favor, give me some worlds you would like to see them go to. Well, leave some reviews please. Anything would be of help.

~Dragonflysky ^_^


End file.
